Taichou Wa Maid Sama!
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: President of student council and kendo team captain Ichigo Kurosaki has a secret...he works at a maid cosplaying cafe! What happens when most wanted boy in school Grimmjow Jeagerjackes discovers this secret! Yaoi Goodness ensues of course!
1. Menu 1: Strawberry Maid

**AN: I know, **_**another **_**new **_**Bleach **_**fanfiction when I'm juggling so many other ones. But can you blame me? I promised you all **_**Sweet Revenge**_**, but the story hasn't really been speaking to me. And after reading **_**Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!'s **_**brand new chapter, it had me a little inspired. I'm sorry for this, but ravenous plot-bunnies threatened me at gun-point if I didn't type this up. Enjoy this story, and again I apologize!**

**Taichou Wa Maid-Sama!**

**Full summary: AU. Highschool sophomore Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of the kendo team, president of student council, and well-known as the 'Demon Captain' for intolerant students who faced his wrath. He vowed to protect the female students from the over-population of perverted boys, due to his distrust of men after his father had left his mother, him and his two baby twin sisters for some richer woman. Their house was falling apart, they had debts piling up from the past, and his mother made it by with two jobs. After turning fifteen, Ichigo decided to get a job to help his mother out. He found Café Seireitei, a café where all employees wore...maid cosplay as the uniform. This was a well-kept secret until one day, when Ichigo had stayed a bit too long out back to throw the garbage out, he bumps into Grimmjow Jeagerjackes, the boy who had the looks, brains, money, and popularity to match an actors. He then became Jeagerjackes 'personal maid' begrudgingly, and as the two stay together, secrets are revealed, and love blossoms.**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi, possible smut, cross-dressing, swearing, OOC, and slight violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach **_**and **_**Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!.**_

* * *

><p>Menu 1: Strawberry Maid<p>

"Good morning, Ichigo." A woman with long, silky strawberry-blond hair tied into a low ponytail chirped, her plump red lips pulled into a small, sweet, honey-filled smile. Her ochre-brown eyes twinkle in the small kitchen as she began flipping the sizzling eggs on the pan. Amber-brown eyes blinked drowsily, before being rubbed gently by twin sun-kissed tan hands. Yawning, the boy managed a sleepy smile, something that was quite uncommon to see on the sunset-colored manned male. He only allowed this smile to slip in front of his family and closest friends.

"Morning, mom. I already woke up Yuzu and Karin." Ichigo walked over to his mother, reaching over her to the wooden cabinets on top and taking out four green plates.

"So, how was your first day of work yesterday?" Masaki Kurosaki asked with a tilt of her head, her kind face pulled into an ever-lasting smile. Ichigo paused, and the smile fell from thin lips, orange eyebrow pulled into the infamous frown.

"Don't remind me, mom. It was horrible, to say the least. I almost knocked some guy's teeth out from all the damn perverted lines he was using towards me." Ichigo said ruefully as he gripped his hands into tight fist as his eyes glinted maliciously. Sighing when she could sense the waves of killer intent from her only son, she walked over to him and took the plates that she was afraid was going to shatter under his death grip. She merely chuckled softly when her son sighed and walked over to the kitchen island to plop down into a seat, crossing his arms on the table, and setting his head atop of them, a dejected look on his face.

"Well, if you don't like this job, you can quit this one and look for another one. I don't want bad men to try to take my dear son away now would I?" Masaki threw a sweet smile over her shoulder towards his son. Ichigo grumbled something incoherent.

"I wish I could, but this job pays really good, and this way you only have to do one job. If I quit this job, you'll have to go and get two jobs again. I feel like it's my fault you're always working yourself too hard. So I'll bear with it." _For now_. Warm ochre brown eyes twinkled lovingly, and she walked over, placing a quick kiss on her beloved son's cheek and setting a hot plate of eggs and buttered toast in front of him.

"Ichigo, you're just so sweet. I know the nice woman or man you're going to marry will be the luckiest person in the world to have someone like you. Now hurry up, you have to go to school today." Masaki smiled, before looking up to greet her two twin girls that have now just walked down the stairs, dressed for school albeit Yuzu yawning and Karin rubbing her eyes adorably. Ichigo began to eat his breakfast, remembering the part of the sentence his mother had just spoken, "_nice woman _or _man_". Ichigo had long found out since he turned fifteen that he was attracted to girls, _and_ men. But ever since their father had left them for some richer woman, he had despised men. Never once has he ever gone on a date with anyone, either too busy looking for work or getting right to studying for the next exam.

The first time Ichigo had entered Karakura High, the school was a pigsty, some boys not even attending, most reading obscene magazines and not books, and overall the teachers couldn't do anything about it. The school had once been an all-boys school, until a year ago had the board of education allowed it to become a co-education school. A small group of females had entered the school, but they were immediately hounded and harassed by the filth of boys. Ichigo had slowly worked his way up the school, gaining support from all the teachers, and studying his ass off. Now he was president of student council, and captain of Japan's best high school kendo team. It took some time, but he slowly gained reign of the boys, through fear and status. Now there were much more girls, but he still protected the girls from the boys just in case. Quickly finishing his breakfast, he washed his plate and grabbed his book bag, going out the door.

"Bye Mom, Yuzu, Karin! See ya later!" Was thrown over his shoulder before he closed the door shut. Running, Ichigo always made sure to get up an hour early so he could check out the board room for student council before he went to the front of the school to check on the students.

_At School..._

Sliding open the door, Ichigo stepped into the student council room. Glancing around, he only found Hanataro, the timid vice-president that was Ichigo' right hand when needed. Said boy looked up from his work, doe-like obsidian eyes staring up innocently.

"Good morning, Hanataro-san. Are there any reports or anything yet?" Ichigo said as he walked towards the boy, who was shuffling through papers.

"G-Good morning President. A-And no, I haven't gotten any reports. But after-school yesterday, Tanaka-san, our secretary had found a male student with...Um.." Hanataro flushed pink, fidgeting. Raising a fine orange brow, Ichigo scowled.

"Out with it, Vice President." Hanataro looked away sheepishly before clenching his eyes shut and taking a deep breath in.

"H-He had a d-d-dirty magazine." Feeling his eye twitch, Ichigo continued to glower down at his subordinate.

"Then why are you so flustered? This type of case has happened several times. ...Hanataro-san, did _you _read it by any chance?" Ichigo scrutinized the boy in front him, a demonic-like look on his face as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"I DIDN'T! I SWEAR CAPTAIN! TANAKA-SAN CONFISCATED IT FROM THE STUDENT, BUT THEY ENDED UP PUTTING UP A FIGHT, AND IT FELL IN FRONT OF ME, AND IT JUST OPENED! I SWEAR CAPTAIN I TRIED NOT TO LOOK!" Hanataro exclaimed loudly as he started bawling and bowing down in front of Ichigo. Amber-brown eyes narrowed once, before softening. He sighed and patted the groveling boy's shoulder who was on the ground still bawling and begging for mercy.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of anything Hanataro-san. You can stop crying now, I'm not going to hurt you." Ichigo said softly. He got up and looked up at the clock, showing it was near time the students would arrive. He sighed, and with a frown, walked out of the room, berating himself for yelling at the poor boy _again_, knowing full well Hanataro would never do anything like that. Walking towards the entrance gates of the school, he waved to the few girl students that called to him. He however frowned when he took notice of the three problem students that wouldn't listen to school rules, the leader of the 'Good Student' club, Uryu Ishida, was already reprimanding the students, however, they shoved the skinny boy aside easily as they swaggered into the school campus. The leader was Shirosaki Hichigo, an albino teen with spiky white hair, and strange, introverted gold-on-black eyes, and had an odd azure blue tongue along with a tongue ring (that he had oh-so desperately wanted to show to Ichigo, much to his own dismay). His two henchmen were Renji Abarai, a tall, tan muscled man with tribal tattoos that were definitely against school regulations, his usual crimson hair tied into a tall ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple. And Hisagi Shuuhei, a man with spiky black hair, and the crude number 69 tattooed on his cheek. Stomping up towards them, they all stopped as they spotted the well-known "Demon Captain" step in their way. Shirosaki sneered at the orange-manned boy.

"Well, well. President Berry ha' come ta welcome us boys. Now where's ma kiss?" Shirosaki grinned as he leered down at the other teen, Renji and Hisagi snorting in laughter behind him. Opening his mouth to say something again, the albino teen was stopped short by two hands gripping onto his earlobes.

"...Piercings...are...not...allowed...at...SCHOOL!" Accentuating the last part, Ichigo ripped his hands away harshly, amber-brown eyes lit up, absolutely livid. And a shrill scream of excruciating pain that could only belong to Shirosaki rang through the whole campus soon after. All the students passing by merely paused to hear the scream before returning back to their usual things, used to this every morning by now.

_After school..._

"Yoruichi-san! I'm here, sorry I'm a bit late." Ichigo said as he stepped into the back of the café, gym bag in hand with his change of clothes. An exotic-looking woman turned towards him, her skin smooth and milk-chocolate tanned, wearing a classic English-maid costume, her silky purple haired tied into a ponytail, and cat-like yellow eyes glance at him. She gave him a smirk and nodded, before turning back and going into the kitchen. His boss was Yoruichi Shihoin, the woman who decided to open up a café like this, her husband, Urahara Kisuke who was a successful inventor, decided to give his lovely wife some money to open up her own little restaurant. After first stepping into the café, Ichigo was a bit worried to work at this place, seeing not only women dress in maid outfits, but feminine looking men. He was immediately hired when the boss-woman laid eyes on the boy, claiming he _was _masculine, but he had the perfect lithe, feminine-like body to go with the costume.

So here he was, wearing a frilly maids costume, with the frilly cap on top of his spiky hair was brushed down to make it look more 'classy' as Yoruichi would put it. A customer beckoned him, and he gave a small sweet smile.

"Hello, master. What would you like to order?" Ichigo gave his most sickly sweetened voice when to his annoyance, the man was the same one from yesterday that had bothered him. Said man gave him an ugly grin, lust swimming in those obsidian orbs.

"How about you and your sweet ass with me in a hotel room, huh sweetheart? What do ya say?" The man grinned. Twitching his left eye, Ichigo gave another sweet smile before politely asking the man what he wanted to order from the _menu._

"I already said, you, me and a hotel room, just the two of us. I'll promise you you'll have a fun ti–" A pale hand wacked the man on the top of his head hard, making him grunt painfully and his head fall forward, slamming it onto the table he was sitting near. Deeming the man unconscious, Ichigo sighed, knowing Yoruichi was not going to be happy with another customer that was dealt with by the deadly hand chop.

"...Rukia, you know Yoruichi-san isn't going to let this slide you know. I could have handled this myself." Large, bright amethyst eyes glanced his way, two black eyebrows knitting into a frown. Rukia, or Rukia Kuchiki, was another employee at Café Seireitei. She was a short, thin, petite girl with short black hair that ended near the beginning of her neck and was spiked up. She had a pale complexion, with large amethyst eyes, a small nose and mouth. She was ridiculously strong and gruff when needed to be, and had quite the temper. She and Ichigo had quickly became friends yesterday, and it seemed she went to the same high school Ichigo did.

"What are you talking about Ichigo? That guy was just so disgusting I couldn't deal with him anymore! He's been a regular here for a long time, and he always goes after the red-heads. I had to beat the asshole to a bloody pulp when he kept on bothering Orihime." Clenching her right hand into a tight fist, she 'hmpf-ed' and stomped away from the crime scene, leaving Ichigo to deal with the other customers who were watching the interaction warily. Sighing, Ichigo thought solemnly, _"Why me?"._

_A few hours later..._

Slamming the back door of the café shut, Ichigo huffed as he grabbed a couple of full dark trash bags and hauled it over his shoulder before tossing it into the large dumpster. Looking towards the end of the alleyway, he saw the sunset, and sighed. His father had left them for a richer woman, leaving Masaki Kurosaki to herself as she tried to raise two toddlers and a 7-year old. And not to mention leaving all the debts behind for them to pay, most of them due to his fathers crazy addiction to gambling. He never wanted to do this, but he had to, to protect his family.

"...Kurosaki?" A smooth, husky voice caressed his ears, Ichigo trying to repress a shudder. Turning slowly around, his eyes met with stunning aquamarine blue eyes, making him take in a sharp intake of breath through his nose. There was no mistaking those beautiful eyes that usually sparkled with mirth, that teal tousled hair, Adonis-like tanned angular face, and obviously ripped body.

Grimmjow Jeagerjackes. The most wanted boy in school.

Gaping like a fish, Ichigo couldn't find words as they were all lodged in his throat, his lips suddenly feeling very dry. Grimmjow strode forward, till he stood right in front of the frozen berry. Suddenly, a devious grin spread across that handsome face like a wild fire. He leaned down till he reached the stunned strawberry's face, said teens face suddenly engulfed in flames at such a close proximity.

"Well ain't this a delightful surprise. Thought it was gonna be another boring day. Guess I was wrong." Regaining the will to move again, Ichigo frowned up at the blue-haired god and backed away, turning back around to bend down and grab the other trash bags. Oh how he regretted that minuscule mistake.

"Huh, so they even made you wear breeches." Grimmjow inquired as he lifted the skirt of the outfit, trying not to drool at the pert ass so near him. Jolting up quickly, Ichigo spun around quickly as he slapped the offending hand away from him, face covered in red.

"_What _the fuck are you doing? Get away from me pervert! I–"

"So you work at this maid café eh?" Freezing up, Ichigo's eyes widened. Suddenly Grimmjow began cackling and laughing his ass off.

"To think the so called 'Demon Captain' is working as maid in a fuckin' cosplay maid café! That's precious!" He said in between laughs and snorts of laughter. Suddenly, two hands gripped his one arm, and the man stopped slowly, wiping away tears from his eyes as he turned to look, but regretted it as soon as he saw the deadliest glare he had ever been given in his life.

"...I swear, Grimmjow, if you tell _anyone _that this is my job, I'll lose everything. Please don't tell anyone, I'll do anything." Ichigo pleaded, even though his expression just read: 'Either you zip your mouth shut about this or your balls will be ripped off of and will be grated right in front of your eyes.' However, Ichigo didn't like the look Grimmjow suddenly gave him one bit. A calloused hand gripped his chin tightly lifting his lips up to be placed under another pair of petal-like lips in a short butterfly kiss. Releasing him, Grimmjow leaned forward till their foreheads touched. Utterly shocked to the core, all Ichigo could do was stare at the man right in the eye.

"Fine, I'll keep your little secret, but I need some...payment in return. You're gonna be my little 'personal maid' from now, Ichi." Grimmjow purred. Gaining control of his brain and body again, Ichigo gritted his teeth and tried to knee the damn bastard's balls, but missed as the man predicted it and jumped back.

"I hate you, Grimmjow Jeagerjackes!" Ichigo snarled as he gripped his fists into tight balls, shaking with rage.

"...Has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely down right sexy with your glare and demonic look? Makes me hard." Grimmjow grinned lecherously. Ichigo, again caught off guard, face completely covered in his blush to resemble his namesake.

"Shut up!" And thus began the story of Ichigo Kurosaki, student council president, captain of the kendo team, and now Grimmjow Jeagerjackes 'personal maid'. Let's see how this all unravels, ne?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now, what do you all think? :3 Good? Horrible? Please review, if not, Ichi doesn't get fucked by Grimm in this! XD<strong>


	2. Menu 2: Chocolate Kiss

**AN: All right! Off to a good start might I add, I'm very happy with the results of **_**Taichou Wa Maid-Sama! **_**:) Thank you very much to everyone who gave this story a chance and an extra super duper extraordinary (corny, I know) **_**doomo arigato gozaimasu**_** to all of you who took the time to review! *does **_**dogeza**_*** I have never gotten so many reviews on the first chapter, and I was **_**so**_** happy to see that happen! Thank you very much! Now enjoy this chapter of **_**Taichou Wa Maid-Sama!**_

**Warnings: Yaoi, AU, OOC, swearing, possible smut, cross-dressing, slight violence.**

**Disclaimer: *sobs holding tissue to eyes* I'm afraid I don't own this anime/manga, and I must say so sadly. Along with **_**Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, **_**I'm afraid. -_-**

* * *

><p>Menu 2: Chocolate Kiss<p>

_At school..._

"Ichigo?" A soft, very delicate feminine voice was barely said beyond a whisper in her small voice. Jolting in his seat, Ichigo turned his head to the left, and saw a beautiful girl with long, curly golden-brown hair tied into her two usual long pigtails that fell behind her back, with a heart-shaped face, lightly tanned skin, soft, round magenta eyes staring at him shyly. She was chewing her bottom lip nervously, like always, whenever she spoke to anyone that was male. Her school uniform was quite baggy on her slim, model-like body, yet she was quite strong and athletic when needed to be. Ichigo blinked a couple of times to gather himself, before giving the girl a small smile.

"Hey, Tsuki. What's up?" She in turn, gave back a small, shy smile and lightly bowed. Tsuki, or Tsuki Gekko was one of the girls that had first transferred to Karakura High, and was obviously an easy target for the boys, her being quite shy and having quite the face and body. Ichigo and her quickly became friends, the girl being very sweet and helpful when needed to be. Although, the only thing that had Ichigo scratching his head in confusion was after the first incident of the boys trying to harass Tsuki– Ichigo had obviously intervened, and dealt with them accordingly – the next few times when he was told by other students that the boys were bothering Tsuki again, by the time he made it, the group of boys would always end up on the floor, beaten to a bloody pulp, a trembling Tsuki in the middle of it all. Who, or _what _protected her? Ichigo still hasn't found that out, and doesn't think he will anytime soon.

"Nothing. I just wanted to congratulate you on finally getting a job. After all I– Mmpf!" A hand swiped over her mouth to keep her from talking anymore. Nervously looking around the half-empty classroom, Ichigo gave a sigh of relief, then slowly let go of her mouth. Her eyebrows scrunched up in a worrisome look.

"Ichigo? What–" Pink petal-like lips pulled into a pout as she was interrupted.

"I'm begging you Tsuki, please don't even _mention _I have a job at school. The trouble-making idiots would definitely find out, and my career, not to mention my status at school will all be ruined. Please Tsuki, don't say anything." Tsuki magenta eyes widened in shock, but she then softened them in understanding, and nodded, a sweet smile on her lips as her pigtails bopped up and down. She bided him farewell as she noticed her other friends coming in, and went to go greet them. Besides Tsuki, Ichigo had yet to tell anyone else that he had gotten a job. He did not tell Tsuki _what _kind of job he got, but that was best left untold for now. Giving another sigh, he slumped in his seat, and looked up at the mundane white ceiling of the classroom. He closed his eyes slowly. Then, piercing aquamarine eyes, and a deviously, seductive wicked grin zoomed into his thoughts like a bullet, and his eyes snapped open. Sitting upright again in his seat, a deep frown marred his face.

"Why...am I thinking about him?" Ichigo murmured to himself, and a soft tint of pink washed over his cheeks. He most _certainly _did not like that blue-haired devil of a teenager. He did not like those bright blue orbs that stared at him with such conflicting emotions it made his head swim, that soft looking cotton-candy colored hair that he _absolutely _did not want to run his hands through, that ripped body and how he wondered how it would feel crushed right next to his as they... Now face completely erupted in flames, he slumped his head in between his arms on his desk.

_What is wrong with me? I _do not _like Grimmjow Jeagerjackes._

_At work..._

Ichigo sighed as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his apron on top of his outfit, and turned when he heard the chime of the doorbell, signaling that a customer had entered. He closed his eyes and gave a sweet smile.

"Welcome home, master!" Ichigo chimed, and heard a snort of concealed laughter. A tick mark appeared on his forehead when he recognized that annoying voice _anywhere._

Opening his eyes, he glared holes into a grinning Grimmjow, in his school uniform, with the exception of the tie, and his shirt unbuttoned on the first five buttons, his book bag slung over his shoulder. Ichigo already heard some girls gasping and swooning at the handsome man that had just stepped into the café.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite little strawberry maid. Table fer one, unless you're willing to join me–"

"Highly unlikely, _master. _Now please come this way and I'll seat you." Ichigo said sweetly, interrupting Grimmjow before he said anything that would embarrass him completely. Leading him to an empty table, Ichigo's eye twitched when he could feel eyes boring holes at his ass. Grimmjow sat, leaning backwards and swinging an arm over the chair, giving a smirk.

"Well, master, our special today is the chocolate and banana crepe with whipped cream and a chocolate heart truffle on top. Would you like that or would you prefer something else? If so, I'll bring you a menu." Ichigo questioned. _And hurry up so I can get the hell away from you. _Ichigo thought to himself as he locked onto bright aquamarine eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. Face flushing, he broke eye contact and looked away.

"...Sounds good. I'll have that." Nodding quickly, Ichigo bowed before leaving the table without giving the other another glance. He couldn't risk having to stare at those oceanic, mesmerizing eyes and reducing into a stuttering, blushing mess right in front of the teen. That will just give him another boost to his high ego. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed Yoruichi pacing the kitchen in circles, a royally-pissed-off look on her beautiful face. Taking notice of Ichigo, the woman huffed, and stopped pacing to put her hands on her hips.

"Ichigo, you wouldn't happen to know anyone who can cook, right?" Yoruichi sighed as she directed cat-like golden eyes towards him. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, and looked around the kitchen to find that the usual chef, a petite woman with short, black cropped hair that had two long hair extensions behind her head, and obsidian eyes that would stare at Yoruichi with such devotion and respect, Soi Fon, was not here. Which was a surprise. Soi Fon had never taken a day off since she worked here, as she proclaimed proudly that she was "going to work till her arms and legs fell off, then would she only take a day off. All for 'Yoruichi-sama'.".

"No, not that I know of. Why are you asking, Yoruichi-san?" Yoruichi sighed yet again, and scratched the back of her head in annoyance.

"Soi Fon called in this morning and claimed a family member was ill, and that she absolutely could not make it to work today. She did not have anyone else to substitute her, so I had no choice but to tell the customers today that we won't have anything solid to make for them." Ichigo scowled, nobody had told him that. Now that he thought of it, as he was in the front part of the café, he saw that no one was eating anything, but just maybe drinking a coffee or tea. And now he had just told Grimmjow that there was food, and the teen was probably outside waiting impatiently.

"Sounds like you might need help. I guess I can help out." The familiar husky voice said behind Ichigo, startling him and yelping in surprise. Turning around, amber-brown and golden orbs stared at Grimmjow who stood by the kitchen doorway, hands stuck inside his pants pockets. Ichigo frowned, opening his mouth to yell at the blue-haired teen that only employees were allowed here, but Yoruichi spoke first.

"...Hmm. What's your name, kid?" Yoruichi said smoothly, a finely-trimmed purple eyebrow rose. Giving the woman a smirk, Grimmjow sauntered over to the stoves and ovens.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjackes." Nodding, golden orbs shined with interest.

"All right, show me what you got, Grimmjow." With a grin, he started.

_15 minutes later..._

"Here." Placing a plate full of steaming hot fried rice in front of them, it looked delicious with handfuls of seafood, and the aroma of soy sauce and garlic wafted in the room with some diced scallions placed intricately into a flower shape, and Yoruichi took a spoonful of it, placing it in her mouth slowly. Ichigo watched with amazement at his usual, stoic looking boss let loose a groan of pleasure and a wide grin spread across her face. She beamed at Grimmjow. She bounced in her step, and Ichigo could have sworn he saw flowers and sparkles flying around her.

"That was absolutely _deliciously divine! _You're good, kid! Could you work as the head chef sub when my other chef is out?" Shrugging as his answer, and saying he had nothing else to do, Yoruichi beamed and skipped– that's right kids, she fucking _skipped_ – out of the kitchen to happily inform the front of the house that they were serving food again. Leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow alone, Ichigo stared at the mouth-watering rice before plucking up a spoon and scooping some into his mouth. Eyes widened at the flavor that blasted in his mouth. Yoruichi wasn't kidding when she said the guy could cook.

"Ya like that, Ichi?" Looking up, Ichigo blushed as he saw Grimmjow staring at him intently. Nodding, Ichigo looked back down at the plate, his face covered in red.

"Y-Yeah. It's really good." Missing the warm smile that Grimmjow used, his eyes softened as they looked at the adorable action.

"Hold on a sec. Let me make ya something I think you're gonna love." Turning around, Ichigo looked up through his bangs to see Grimmjow working with a bowl of melting chocolate, stirring it over a pot of boiling water with a wooden spoon. Amber-brown eyes watched as the back of Grimmjow twitched, and the way his arm muscles flexed every time he moved. He was lost in a trance, and without noticing that he had been staring for minutes, a plate clunked right in front of him, bringing him back into reality. Blushing deeply, he looked up to find Grimmjow giving him a knowing smirk. Looking back down, his eyes widened as he stared at a small, round chocolate cake, with freshly-whipped cream, chocolate syrup drizzled on top, and a freshly-made chocolate heart piped out from the syrup was stuck into the cream. The last finishing touch was white-chocolate curled shavings on top of the cake.

"Wow... This looks so good." Ichigo murmured out loud, and heard Grimmjow chuckle.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer. Now dig in before the cake gets cold." Not giving another second, Ichigo had a fork in hand and dug into the cake, getting a little bit of everything. Placing the cake into his mouth, he simply melted as the chocolate cake also had chocolate oozing out of it. Accidentally letting out a low moan, he suddenly yelped as he was grabbed by the back of his neck, and he stared into lust-filled aquamarine eyes.

"...Might wanna be careful of what comes out of that mouth, berry. Or else, you..." Ichigo gasped as he felt something slippery lick against the side of his mouth. Releasing Ichigo, he slumped back into his seat as Grimmjow stood back up at full height, some chocolate on his tongue before it disappeared back into that sinful mouth.

"...Will regret it." With a deep grin, Grimmjow cackled as Ichigo sputtered and his face became the equivalent of his namesake. Quickly getting out of his chair, Ichigo dashed out of the kitchen, still hearing Grimmjow's bellowing laughter. He ran out the back door, and slammed it behind him. Heart pounding madly, he sighed as leaned against the door, looking down at his shoes.

_Why..._Ichigo clenched his teeth. _Why...does this have to happen to _me_? _His face still covered in a blush, as he raised a hand to touch the part where Grimmjow had licked him. Clenching his eyes closed tightly, he could still feel the way the heat of Grimmjow's body so close to him...made him feel funny. It wasn't that he hated it, the thing that scared him the most was that he ..._liked _it.

"Grimmjow...you're such a bastard." Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! :D How was that little part with Grimmy and Ichi eh? Good? Please review, it's the only thing that feeds this fanfiction!<strong>


	3. Menu 3: Rain Brings Us Closer

**AN: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the recent chapter of **_**Taichou Wa Maid Sama! **_**^_^ I've never gotten so many positive reviews for only two chapters, I'm truly grateful. So instead of updating **_**Blood Red Rose, Snow White Orchid**_**, I decided to update another chapter of our favorite student council president berry and his loyal kitty!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, AU, possible smut, cross-dressing, swearing, slight violence, and OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach**_**, but I certainly do own this brand new laptop which I using!**

* * *

><p>Menu 3: Rain Brings Us Closer<p>

Amber-brown eyes were smudged on the window as droplets of water showered down from the ominously-dark grey skies. The _pitter-patter_ sound of the rain pounded against the school's windows, and somewhere in the brightly-lit classroom, Ichigo could hear the scratching of pencils against paper. It wasn't like him to daze off during class, and especially during his favorite class, which was English AP on classic literature. It was raining quite hard in Karakura town, it would for the whole week, which irritated Ichigo further. He abhorred rain, because it brought up murky, bad memories to the surface.

A rainy day, on which he was only 4-years old, just two days after his birthday right before he went to bed, young Ichigo heard yelling; one that belonged to his father, and the other one his mother. Clutching his stuffed-lion Kon closer to his small chest, large amber-brown eyes peeked into the small crevice of the kitchen door, the only room in the house that was lit at this time of night. At the kitchen table sat Isshin and Masaki, both sitting so they could face each other.

"_Isshin, what are you trying to say? Are you not happy with us? You didn't even crack a smile throughout Ichigo's birthday party. Something has been off with you lately, you're coming back late from work, all inebriated, and don't think I haven't seen those love marks on your…..body." Masaki looked up at her husband's face, chocolate-brown eyes glossy and brimmed with tears. Isshin looked up at his wife, his scruffy beard and large bags under his eyes making him look older than he was._

"_I hate leading you on like this, Masaki. I just can't take it anymore. If this keeps up, we'll end up living on the streets—"_

"_Then I'll take up another job! Just don't say what I think you're going to say….please." Masaki interjected, tears running down her pale cheeks like a waterfall. Her look simply just crushed Ichigo's heart as he watched his mother plead their father not to leave, but in the end, Isshin just shook his head._

"_I'm sorry Masaki. I just can't take it anymore. Hanabi can support me with her money, and…I love her." The look that crossed Masaki's face looked like she had been slashed right across the chest, betrayal and hurt reflected off of her eyes. Without saying another word, Isshin stood, and walked towards the door. Ichigo gasped and took off, running right into his room without his father noticing. Hearing a door shut softly, Ichigo began to sniffle as he remembered the pained look on his mother's face. Never had he seen something like that appear on his mother's always smiling face._

_And that was the last time he ever saw his father. The following morning, a depressed Masaki sobbed as she sat by the couch, body draped over a packet of papers, and as Ichigo took a peek at one of them, he was confused by the big bold letters that read __**Official Divorce Papers**__. His father's belongings were all gone, and nothing was left by him, not even a note._

_Right at that moment, Ichigo's distrust of men began._

Staying after class to copy notes that he had missed due to him dazing off, his teacher, Ukitake-sensei, gave him a worried look.

"Kurosaki-san, are you all right?" Ichigo looked up from his paper and gave his teacher a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Ukitake-sensei, just a bit tired is all." Getting one last worried glance from his teacher, Ichigo finished up and packed up, leaving the classroom. Truth be told, he was_not _doing well. Especially due to a certain blue-haired bastard. And the horrible weather to add to his despair. Ichigo sighed heavily.

_At work…_

Walking into the kitchen, Ichigo gloomily stalked around to go give Grimmjow another order. Said teen turned around, about to give another lewd joke and master grin, but his expression faltered when he saw how depressed his berry was acting.

"Kurosaki?" Snapping his head up, amber-brown met with aquamarine-blue, and Ichigo felt his heart clench. He didn't want to deal with this, these weird feelings whenever he was near the blue-manned teen.

"What?" Ichigo snapped, and Grimmjow took a step back and raised his arms in defense.

"Whoa, calm down there. I just wanted to know what's up with you acting so gloomy. It's not like and you, and certainly doesn't suit you. I like you when you're feisty and ready to parry my attacks." Ichigo blushed, and huffed, puffing out his cheeks indignantly. He crossed his arms, and he reminded Grimmjow of a child with that pout.

"Sorry. I've just…been in _bothered_," sending Grimmjow a glare, who returned it with a grin, "…And I have been dealing with so much that's been going on in my head, so I'm a bit moody." Grimmjow scoffed.

"A _bit_? You almost bit my fuckin' head off just now, Ichi." Frowning, Ichigo slammed the order down on the counter and stomped away. Grimmjow stood there and sighed.

_Later that day….._

Ichigo stepped out of the café through the back door, tugging along two large trash bags. He glared at the sky as it continued to pour down continuously. After tossing them both into the dumpster, Ichigo brushed his hands on his skirt, and turned to walk back inside when he heard familiar chuckling.

"Well well, look wha' we got 'ere boys. Our pres' dressed up like a lil' pretty maid." Ichigo didn't get to prepare himself before he was grabbed harshly by the arm and tugged around into a hard chest. Ichigo glared up into gold-on-black eyes that were swimming with mirth.

"Let go of me, Shirosaki." Ichigo growled as he pushed against Shirosaki's chest. Shirosaki grinned and pulled Ichigo closer, making Ichigo step into the rain as well. It didn't take too long for Ichigo to be soaked from head to toe. Shirosaki licked his lips.

"Mmm, Ichi, ya look mighty tasty right now. Soakin' wet in ma arms in such a cute lil' outfit like tha'." Ichigo frowned deeply, and this time succeeded in shoving Shirosaki away from him. But now he was confronted by Shuuhei and Renji, and they both grabbed him by the arms. Growling, Ichigo round-housed kicked Renji in the stomach, allowing him to get his right arm back while he turned around to grab Shuuhei's head and kneeing him in the face. Shuuhei grunted and was out like a light switch. Ichigo stomped over to Renji, who was kneeling, and stomped on his back, making sure to dig his heel into his head. After he was done with those two, Ichigo turned back to glare at Shirosaki, who stared at him with lowered eyelids.

"Want to get your ass kicked too? I'll be happy to oblige, Shirosaki." Ichigo grinned. Shirosaki took a step forward, but Ichigo did not anticipate his next move. Shirosaki froze, and shook his head, fear gleaming in those eyes before he turned tail and ran, splashing puddles along his way. Confused, Ichigo turned back around to run into a warm, hard chest. Ichigo rubbed his throbbing nose as he looked up to find Grimmjow staring right back at him.

"Nice show you put on there, Ichi. Pretty damn sexy actually." Ichigo was about to retort, but his vision swam, and he fell into Grimmjow's arms that caught him, before his world turned pitch black.

_Later on…_

Opening his eyes, Ichigo stared at a blank, mundane white ceiling. He stared for a couple of minutes before turning his head, and discovering he was _not _in his own room. Eyes widening, he quickly sat up, but immediately regretted because his head pounded and his vision swam with the sudden movement.

"Oi! I leave you for one second and you wake up already. Dumbass, try not to move around so much. You have a fever. Lay back down, here, some medicine and water." Grimmjow glared at the teen before sitting down near Ichigo's feet and giving him a glass of water and opened up his palms to show two small pills. After taking the medicine, Ichigo lay back down, and Grimmjow placed a hand over his forehead. _So warm….._ Ichigo sighed. Ichigo almost whimpered when Grimmjow removed his hand.

"Still have a slight fever. Get some rest." Grimmjow stood up, and began to walk out of the room.

"…Grimmjow?" Stopping, said teen turned back around.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow replied.

"….Where am I? What happened?" Ichigo questioned.

"….You got into a fight with Shirosaki and his hoodlum buddies. You kicked their asses accordingly, but you got a fever from standing in the rain so damn long. You're at my loft right now. Yoruichi gave me your home phone, and I called your mom, telling her you're staying over for the night. " Grimmjow did not give the extra information on how Ichigo's mother sounded so happy that he finally found a good friend and that Ichigo could stay over as long as he wanted to. Ichigo nodded, before bringing up the blanket to cover half of his face. Grimmjow clenched his teeth together. Damn, but it was fucking hard not to attack the teen when he acted so innocently, face flushed and eyes glazed over. Grimmjow turned around and walked away before he did something he would regret later on.

"…..Grimmjow?" Pausing yet again, Grimmjow didn't turn around this time.

"…Yeah?" Grimmjow gulped when he heard shuffling of fabric. His mind screamed at him to not turn around, but his body wasn't giving a damn. He turned around, and regretted it, when he saw that Ichigo had unbuttoned his school shirt (before taking him here, Grimmjow had helped Ichigo change back into his normal clothes and dried his hair) and was staring at Grimmjow with glazed eyes, his bottom part was covered by the blanket he was clutching onto like a young child would.

"Could….you stay here with me?" Ichigo said weakly. Grimmjow gulped, his feet moving on their own accord and soon he stood right in front of Ichigo, who gave him a smile. That made Grimmjow's heart skip a beat. Releasing his grip on the blankets, Ichigo grabbed one of Grimmjow's numb hands and he cuddled his face against it. A satisfied smile made way to his face.

"You're so warm…" Ichigo lay back down tugging Grimmjow's arm with him. Ichigo looked up at him confusedly.

"What's wrong? Get into the bed." Grimmjow never thought he was going to hear those words that he wanted to hear from those soft pink lips so soon. Numbly, Grimmjow went under the covers to lay down, Ichigo shifted a bit to give him some room, and as soon as Grimmjow lay down properly, Ichigo beamed up at him.

"Thank you Grimmjow. I like you a lot, you know that?" Grimmjow froze. Ichigo snuggled into his chest, and moments later Grimmjow could hear the soft snoring of Ichigo's voice as he drifted off into sleep. Grimmjow remained frozen as he stared down at the angelic face that was currently buried in his chest. Grimmjow didn't know what he was feeling right now. He was confused as hell, because his stomach was doing flip-flops and his mind had been fried.

"_I like you a lot, you know that?" _Those words brought Grimmjow immense happiness. And he didn't know why. _….Do… I like Ichigo? _Confused, Grimmjow slowly closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over his body, and soon he fell asleep, arms draped around Ichigo's waist. Outside, it continued the downpour of the murky, icy rain, but Ichigo felt incredibly warm and for the first time in months, he finally was able to sleep throughout the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Where I am it's raining quite a lot today, so I felt like adding a bit of that into the story. Please review, or else Grimmjow doesn't get his fuck!<strong>

**Grimmjow: WHAT? But you promised! *frowns and clutches Ichigo closer***

**Ichigo: *snoring softly***

**^_^ Please review!**


	4. Menu 4: Pigtails and Perverted Alien

**AN: **_**Taichou Wa Maid Sama! **_**Is a great hit! I'm glad everyone really enjoys reading it as much as I like writing it. ^_^ I'm getting quite obsessed with it myself, so I'm updating a new chapter yet again! XD I love my other stories, don't get me wrong, but this story is like the cute little puppy at the front of the pet-shop you walk by everyday and you just can't help but coo and look at him!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cross-dressing, AU, possible future smut, swearing, OOC, and slight violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Menu 4: Pigtails and Perverted Outer Space Alien<p>

Grimmjow nursed his swollen, purple-bluish, throbbing eye with a bag of frozen peas as he flipped through the television with the remote in his free hand. As expected, Ichigo's fever had gone down, but the cuddling, adorable teen was switched back to the violent and prudish student council president. Upon finding himself in a bed, body parts intertwined with his enemy, and a man no less, the fiery orange-head gave the blunette the current injury he was nursing, then left, cursing Grimmjow the whole way. Grimmjow called in sick to the school, not wanting anyone to see his usual handsome face…er…._blemished. _But that wouldn't stop him from going to his now favorite little café, where a certain maid he became infatuated was as well. Grimmjow grinned.

"Heh, and it looks 'bout time I should get going…." Grimmjow smirked to himself as he looked up at the hanging clock on the wall. He got up and turned off the television, tossing the bag of frozen peas back on the island of his kitchen.

_At the café….._

"Welcome back, master!" Ichigo chimed cheerfully, give a huge smile to the customer who just entered. He was in an exceptionally good mood today, feeling quite revitalized from that good night's rest and being able to right hook that blue-haired perverted demon's eye. But somehow, that happiness dimmed when he heard a familiar chuckle.

"What's got you in such a good mood, berry?" Twitching his eye, Ichigo opened his eyes to stare into….one cyan eye? He couldn't contain the laughter as it spilled from his lips as he continued to laugh, the whole café staring, out of awe, for when the orange-manned teen laughed, his face and voice were both angelic as the whole café watched the beauty laugh whole heartedly.

"What….the….hell?...You..haha…look…hahahaha..like….hahaha..a freaking pirate!" Ichigo managed to say in between gasps of air as he continued to laugh to the point he cried. Grimmjow, though annoyed as hell from being laughed at, couldn't bring himself to hate it when he saw how much Ichigo actually looked much better when he was smiling, albeit his frown was sexy as well. Grimmjow could only continue to stare as Ichigo continued to laugh. After minutes (hours to Grimmjow, not that he minded) of laughing, Ichigo slowly controlled himself, before giving the blue-haired teen a smirk.

"Wow, I haven't laughed like that in a while. Guess I have to thank you for that one, Grimmjow." Grimmjow's heartbeat paced a bit faster when he noticed that Ichigo had used his first name. Without waiting for a reply, Ichigo just led a numb Grimmjow to a table. Grimmjow blinked once, then twice, rubbing his eyes to make sure, before he grinned. Taken aback, Ichigo took a cautious step back.

"W-What is it?" Ichigo stuttered, not liking the look the blue-haired was giving him. Grimmjow lifted his right arm towards Ichigo, the berry was frozen, unable to do anything as the other teen brushed past his neck and lightly played with his hair.

"So, they actually made you put up your hair in pigtails? Not bad, berry. You look really cute, added with that beautiful smile." Said teen flushed a ridiculously deep shade of crimson, before swatting away the offending hand and clamping his own hand over the same area.

"A-Asshole! Don't just say whatever pops up into your head! You're….You're such a perverted outer-space alien! You….You just came to Earth to sexually harass me!" Ichigo exclaimed, face resembling a ripe tomato, and stomped away. Several seconds later, the now-suddenly-quiet café echoed a large, angry door slam. The customers slowly returned back to their own conversations, while Grimmjow was trembling in laughter, trying to contain it. Outside, Ichigo released a heavy sigh and slid down the back door. He raised both of his hands to touch his cheeks, which were both very warm.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjackes…...You're such an idiot. I hate you." Ichigo mumbled with a frown, but the blush on his face making it less menacing. And the student council president continued to sit there and sulk around, later on to be chewed out by a very-pissed Yoruichi.

_Later on in the day…_

Ichigo fixed the strap of his book-bag on his shoulder, grudgingly pulling his thin jacket closer to his body as he walked through the city. He had gotten off work, and when he looked around in the restaurant, he was relieved to notice that Grimmjow had left. He looked up towards the night sky, the moon and the stars seeming to be dimmed in their natural beauty for the bright, fluorescent city lights over-powered them. As he looked back downwards, he saw the bustling townspeople all getting off work, some walking past him in a hurry, their cellphones practically glued to their ear, the loud beeping of the sirens of many cars, and just the overall chaos that nighttime brought to Karakura Town. This bustling city used to be just a small town with a small population, but over time, as Ichigo grew, buildings, hospitals, restaurants, malls, and shops suddenly popped out of nowhere, and the quaint little town he knew as a child was replaced by a loud, busy metropolis. He could still remember the times when the old town had a large park that his family would go there every Saturday for the 'Official Kurosaki Family Picnic', where his mother would be chased around by a goofily-grinning Isshin, the twins would crawl around the picnic blanket, Yuzu happily clapping and giggling while Karin would quietly munch on finger-sandwiches, and where Ichigo could lay around and enjoy the warm sun on his face. That park had been announced for demolishment, much to the townspeople's dismay, and would be turned into a large business building the same day Isshin had left. It was as if fate did it purposely as if to show that it was meant to happen, and that all their happiness would be taken away.

"Ex…..us…Excuse me?" A deep, husky voice broke through Ichigo's reminiscing, and he snapped his head up. In front of him stood a tall man with gelled-back dark chocolate hair, his eyes were a warm chestnut brown, that were shining in worry behind clear glasses, he looked like to be quite young, maybe even Ichigo's own age, but still appearing to be an average businessman.

"Yes?" Ichigo questioned. The man looked relieved, and sighed.

"You scared me there for second. You were just standing there in the middle of the sidewalk, and you looked dazed. Are you all right, sir?" The man politely answered back with a small smile. Ichigo shook his head, giving back a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for worrying about me sir, but I'm fine." Ichigo adjusted his jacket once again before shuddering.

"Are you cold? Come, I'll treat you to a nice hot chocolate at this café I know. My treat. Oh, and by the way, my name is Yoshino Nakamura. It's a pleasure." Yoshino gave him another smile. Ichigo was unsure by the invitation, and his mother expected him to be back by eleven. Lifting his left arm, he pulled back his sleeve to look at the time, which read 8:30 PM. His eyes softened. He had plenty of time, and besides, a nice, piping hot cup of sweet hot chocolate sounded really nice right now in his condition, being only in his school uniform and a thin jacket in a breezy, 50 degrees Fahrenheit night.

"…Sure, I guess one cup wouldn't hurt. And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to meet you." Ichigo gave a smile before following after the man. Yoshino led them to a small coffee-shop that Ichigo had heard of, and stepped in, sighing in relief as his numb face was met with warm heater from the café. Sitting down at an empty table, Ichigo waited while Yoshino went to the counter at the front to order their drinks. Ichigo sighed and turned his head to look at the bright city, which in a certain way, mesmerized him. He was so enwrapped, he jumped in bit in his seat when he noticed Yoshino pull the chair out facing him and sitting down, placing two porcelain cups of piping hot brown liquid. Ichigo nodded his thanks and took an eager sip, a blissful smile making way to his face as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the hot liquid traveling down his parched throat. Without him noticing, Yoshino was staring at him intently, mysterious chestnut orbs shining through those glass windows. Opening back his eyes, Ichigo blinked when he noticed Yoshino staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Ichigo questioned as he raised his pointer finger at himself. Yoshino blinked before clearing his throat and shaking his head.

"No, no. I apologize for staring, but it's just that you look so ethereal, and I was awestruck." Yoshino smiled. Ichigo's face flushed a bright pink, before turning his head the other way to avoid eye contact. _Jeez, what's with people calling me beautiful? I'm not a woman, dammit. _Ichigo grumbled to himself in his mind. Ichigo excused himself to go to the restroom and he stood up, his eyes widened when his vision swam for a second, before returning back to normal. His head began to throb, and his body began to warm up quickly.

"…Uhn…." Ichigo groaned as he held his head as his vision swam. Yoshio stood and walked over to Ichigo, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you all right Kurosaki-san?" Yoshino asked with concern in his voice. Ichigo could not respond, his vision fading to black before he collapsed onto Yoshino's chest.

_Later on….._

Groaning, amber-brown eyes weakly slowly cracked open, and as his vision began to sharpen, Ichigo found himself staring at a wine red ceiling, which was certainly unfamiliar. He also felt that he was on a bed, wearing a maid's outfit that was showing way too much skin in all the wrong places, which worried him even more. Bolting upright, Ichigo found himself unable to do such.

"What? What's going on?" Ichigo exclaimed when felt his arms being restrained by bonds that tied him to the bed post.

"…You have woken up. That's good." Eyes widening, he turned his head to see Yoshino lounging on a dark velvet loveseat, wearing a black unbuttoned dress shirt, tight white slacks, and was barefoot. He lifted a wine glass half-full with a dark red murky liquid to his lips and drank it. Finishing it off all in one go, he placed the wine glass down on the table next to the loveseat, and stood.

"….Y-Yoshino?" Ichigo stuttered. The man stared at him emotionlessly as he strode towards, and Ichigo could feel the pride and massive ego coming from the man. Yoshino halted once he made his way to the foot of the bed, he paused and gave Ichigo a once over with his eyes, making Ichigo shiver and blush.

"…Beautiful, absolutely perfect. And so, the infamous student council president of Karakura High is bare, on my bed. What a nice gift you'll be." Yoshino chuckled with cold eyes. Ichigo eyes widened, and scowled deeply.

"Who are you? How do you know that I'm… Nakamura-sa—"

"My name is not Yoshino Nakamura. I merely used an alias to deceive you. I am Daisuke Fukuyama. I am the president of the student council of Fukuyama Academy. " Daisuke cut Ichigo off, giving a him small frown. Ichigo's eyes widened. _Fukuyama Academy? That is the school for all the rich and spoiled children that has been competing with Karakura High for 2 years!_

"It might me confusing for you to understand, but this is a disguise as well." Removing his glasses, and throwing it off to the side, he reached for his eyes and took out two eye contacts, to reveal two icy cobalt orbs. And grabbing his hair, he took off the wig, and to Ichigo's utter and complete shock, a very familiar shade of cotton candy blue hair escaped from its containment, just a bit longer and shaggier that reached to the end of his neck. Daisuke grinned, revealing bright white canines. Standing in front of him was an exact replica of Grimmjow Jeagerjackes.

"Wha…What?" Ichigo exclaimed as he stared into cold, alluring cobalt eyes that bore into his very soul.

"It must be very confusing to you, ne? You see, I have heard several rumors that the new student council president has brought quite a lot of attention to himself," Daisuke crawled slowly on top of Ichigo, his face a mere inches from Ichigo's, and using his hand to lift his chin up. Ichigo grit his teeth together and frowned. "..By having the once homely school now becoming one of Japan's top schools, and is currently competing with our school for dominance for the top rank. I thought it was going to be quite a feat to defeat such a formidable foe, till I found out a little secret. Want to know what that is~?" Daisuke taunted Ichigo with a cocky smirk, and in return Ichigo froze.

"You bastard… You don't mean…" Ichigo slowly said, fear slowly climbing up through his body. Daisuke chuckled.

"That's right. What a smart little president you are. Or should I say, _maid_?" Ichigo's eyes widened as dread crashed through his body like a tsunami. _Damn, if this asshole knows my secret, then for sure he'll tell everyone, and I can't take this job to help my mom and little sisters! _Daisuke chuckled again, getting off Ichigo, and reaching for something on the side of the bed. He lifted up a black leather briefcase, and his face turned dark.

"What a slutty image you make, Ichigo Kurosaki. Just like all the other men and women that came to me, all they want is my money. Well, I'll give you what you want; after all, I know your reason to have such an embarrassing job like that." Opening the locks of the briefcase with a _click_, hundreds of bills of _yen _flew out of the case as Daisuke tipped it over, the money flying all over, falling on top of a shell-shocked Ichigo.

"Here is the total amount that you'll need to pay back all your debts for the rest of your life. All you need to do for me is to quit being student council president and step down." Daisuke announced coldly, those cobalt eyes deep and dark. Ichigo paused as he looked at all the money surrounding him, this money could buy off all the debts, and his mother wouldn't have to worry about barely making it by to just feed her children. This money could buy that brand new soccer ball Karin always stared at when they passed by the sports section of the mall. This money could buy Yuzu that bright yellow sundress she really wanted and always ogled at the dress shop she passed by on her way to school. This money could get them a brand new house where the floors didn't break every time they stepped on it. This money….could finally bring some happiness back into the grey, desolate life that his father had created when he left his family.

_But…_

Ichigo remembered the relieved and thankful smiles of the girls, who were being harassed by a bunch of rowdy boys. He remembered the first time he befriended Tsuki because she was being bullied. The now proud school with equality between boys and girls…. He didn't want that to crumble because of his own greed. He ground his teeth together, and scowled, eyes alit with determination.

"I refuse." He grinded out. Daisuke's eyes widened in shock.

"….What? I am offering you the money you have been weakly trying to obtain for so long." Daisuke replied, confusing now swimming in those orbs.

"…..I know. I know that money will set my family free from debt, and bring us some happiness. However…. I refuse to allow my school to back down without a fight! You can't just buy yourself out of trouble, that is not how I live my life! I will protect my family, friends, and my school! I don't need an asshole like you to help me!" Ichigo exclaimed, amber-brown eyes alit with determination and anger. Daisuke's eyes widened further, and the slamming of doors brought both their attentions towards it.

"Well, berry, I just can't leave you alone for a second, huh?" Grimmjow grinned, though he frowned at the position of Daisuke and Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened and blushed.

"…..Are you trying to play with me here, Fukuyama? Well…" In a flash, Daisuke was flipped off of the bed and Grimmjow was already out the door, Ichigo in his arms. Daisuke's body guards quickly ran over to check on the heir, and when they offered to give chase, he simply raised a hand to stop them. Daisuke glared at the empty entryway, and remembered those blazing blue eyes that had enough menace to kill a man.

_So you finally decided to show yourself to me again, you piece of trash. _

Grimmjow and Ichigo were already outside of the building, which turned out to be the academy itself, and Ichigo was insisting to be put down, and turned down by a triumphantly-grinning Grimmjow.

"Y-You bastard! How did you get here? Hell, how the hell did you know where I was?" Ichigo exclaimed. Grimmjow just smirked.

"Well, Ichi. Let's just say I have a sixth sense." Ichigo blinked before deeply frowning. He turned his head to the side to hide his blush.

"Che. You're such a weird perverted outer space alien."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! XD Ooh I love how this all went! Again, thanks for reading and please please please REVIEW! XD<strong>


	5. Menu 5: Grimmjow's Love Rival!

**AN: A big thank you to all of you who have read the latest chapter and reviewed. And about Daisuke, I didn't expect that he would be actually quite liked by the readers ^_^" And about all of you who are guessing who he is and his feelings towards our berry, you'll just have to wait and see ;P I purposely read **_**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! **_**again a couple of times to get the feel of it and refresh my muse. For now, please enjoy this latest chapter of **_**Taichou Wa Maid Sama!**_

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, AU, swearing, slight violence, and future smut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach **_**or **_**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!**_

* * *

><p>Menu 5: An Old Friend Appears: Grimmjow's Love Rival?<p>

"_Good-bye, Ashido-kun!_" _A short, 7-year old Ichigo exclaimed with a big grin on his face, waving enthusiastically by the edge of the train station. A boy his age turned around, his spiky burgundy-colored hair all messy, and his plump face morphed into a sad frown, his large light-grey eyes barely holding in tears. Ichigo gave a small frown, but instead looking more like a pout than anything else. He walked towards Ashido, digging into his pockets, and taking out a small strawberry-drop candy. Ashido's eyes widened, a smile making way to his face, his favorite flavor of candy. He quickly grabbed it and gobbled it down, keeping the wrapper in his pocket. He grinned, and Ichigo laughed, patting him on the head. Opening his eyes, amber-brown eyes became watery, and Ichigo gave a big smile._

"_Good-bye, Ashido-kun. I'll never forget you!_" _Ashido sniffled before rubbing his eyes and giving a brave smile and ran towards the train where his parents were waiting, and gave one last wave before the doors slid closed._

_Present Time….._

All seem quiet and serene on campus at Karakura High, the low clamor of the students entering the school made a nice feel for the morning. A soft _thud _was heard nearby, a figure landing on a thick tree branch lightly, wiping the sweat from his brow. He stood at a tall height of 6 feet, wearing the Karakura High uniform without the tie and a few buttons unclasped, his burgundy spiky hair grown longer, and grey eyes looking at the school campus under his view.

"….So this is Karakura High…" Ashido mumbled, reaching into his pants pockets and pulling out a small plastic bag full of bread crusts, his favorite snack. Grabbing a couple in his hand, he gobbled them up in seconds flat. A content smile made way to his now much thinner face.

"HEY, YOU! GET DOWN FROM THERE, IT'S DANGEROUS! AND DON'T EAT UP THERE!" Looking down to where he heard the yelling, Ashido's eyes widened when he found the smooth, baritone voice belonged to his long time best friend, who had gotten a lot taller and much, more beautiful. The short, adorable child with large doe-brown eyes have now been replaced by a semi-tall, sun-kissed skinned teen, with long legs that traveled for miles, and the most attractive face he has ever seen on a male. A grin made way to his face, and he jumped down from where he was right in front of Ichigo, startling him.

"Ichigo-chan!" Ashido exclaimed before glomping the un-expecting teen. Amber-brown eyes widened.

"OUCH!" Ashido growled, rubbing his head that had been just karate-chopped. Ichigo crossed his arms and frowned.

"…..Do I know you? You seem awfully familiar." Ashido gave off a small frown. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, swearing he has seen this boy somewhere before.

"Come on, Ichigo-chan! How could you have forgotten your best friend back when we were just 7! It's me, Ashido!" Amber-brown eyes widened in realization when the name struck his mind like a lightning bolt. Amber-brown eyes softened and a large smile bloomed across Ichigo's face. The action had Ashido's face flushing a bright red. Ichigo stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ashido's chest and hugged him tightly, making Ashido blush even further.

"I missed you so much….. Ashido-kun." Just hearing his name come from those soft pink lips made his heart go haywire. Ashido had developed feelings for his friend ever since they met, and now that they were so close together, he was determined to have his best friend feel the same way about hi—

"WAAH!" Ichigo exclaimed as he was sharply pulled away from Ashido and his face landing into a hard chest with a _thump._ About to curse out the bastard he dare to do that, Ichigo's voice died down in his throat when his eyes met with swirling cyan that had many conflicting emotions running through them right now.

"So, Pres. I leave you for just a moment, and here you are hugging another guy. That hurts my feelings that you are unfaithful." Grimmjow grinned, and in return Ichigo's face lit up like a Christmas tree, which was totally noticed by an unhappy Ashido.

"U-Unf-faithful my ass! Don't say it like we're dating or something!" Ichigo babbled, his face completely red from embarrassment. Grimmjow chuckled, leaning down close enough that their noses were touching. Ichigo gaped like a fish out of water, and unable to move due to both his arms being clamped down to his sides by Grimmjow's embrace.

"….Are you sure you don't want to change that? You already know how I feel about you, don't you, President?" The last word was muffled as Grimmjow snuggled his face into Ichigo's soft hair. Ichigo's face resembled the brightest red fire truck known to mankind, and he could only grit his teeth together.

"….Shut up, stupid perverted outer space alien." Finally gaining enough strength again, Ichigo lifted his arms and shoved Grimmjow away from him, one arm going up to cover the bottom-half of his face, which was still glowing red. Ashido watched the exchange between them, and to be blunt, he was completely, and utterly jealous to the bone. In all his years as being Ichigo's friend, he would have never grown the balls to do something like that to Ichigo. He turned his attention to Grimmjow, and was shocked to find the teen staring right back at him, boring holes into his body with such deadly intent; it had him staggering back a couple feet. That look gave him the chills, one that a predator would wear right before it dug right into his prey with its claws and razor-sharp fangs. Ashido watched helplessly as Ichigo stomped away after hearing one of the girls from the flower arranging club call for him, Grimmjow giving him one last chilly look before turning around and quickly striding beside Ichigo, who turned his head the other way and crossed his arms, but nonetheless allowed him to be beside him.

"…Am I too late?" Ashido quietly murmured, before digging into his book bag to find a small leather book, opening up the first page, on the side was a small plastic pocket that held a strawberry-drop candy wrapper.

"…_..Good-bye, Ashido-kun!" _He remembered the heart-broken smile that day, tears held at bay within amber-brown eyes he loved. He fondled the wrapper with his thumb. He probably was too late, that time was the last time he would ever be with the Ichigo he used to kno—

"Ashido-kun!" Dull grey eyes suddenly widened and lit up, his downcast face brightening up as that beautiful voice once again called his name. Ichigo stood where he had stopped walking, and gave him a smirk.

"Sorry about that, I'll see you later! And stop eating those bread crusts!" Grey orbs lit up with happiness, and waved enthusiastically. Turning back around, Ichigo began walking once more. Ashido smiled brightly. He looked down once at the wrapper again, and his eyes lit up with determination.

That's right. He wasn't done yet. He wouldn't give up his Ichigo-chan to some cool-looking guy that just waltzed into his life. He would never allow that.

_The next afternoon, afterschool at Karakura Train Station…._

"Oh dear…." Masaki mumbled worriedly as all of the apples she bought at the supermarket all tumbled down from the large gaping hole in the shopping bag that had just torn. She leaned down to pick one up, but a large, lightly-tanned hand took it and handed it in front of her. She gratefully took it with a bow.

"Oh, thank you so much, sir." Dusting off his hands, Grimmjow gave a small smile.

"It's no trouble. Hold on, I'll help you gather up the other ones. Oh, and by the way, my name's Grimmjow Jeagerjackes." Picking them all up in no time flat, Masaki thanked Grimmjow over and over again. She gave him a wide smile.

"Thank you so much again, as a token of my gratitude, please come over to my home for some home-made dinner. My son is out getting a few extra things for me, so it's so nice to have someone like you to assist someone like me." At first Grimmjow refused politely, but after much insisting, he gave in.

Helping her walk to her house, Grimmjow had a sneaking suspicion that this house looked quite familiar. Opening up the door, Masaki stepped aside and allowed Grimmjow to walk in first. After closing the door behind her, she gave a small apologetic smile.

"Oh, and do be careful, the floors are—"

"Agh!" Masaki winced when she noticed Grimmjow's left foot broke through the floor boards, and hissed in pain. Slowly pulling out his foot and noticing no injuries, Grimmjow sighed while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I'll patch that up." Masaki, of course softly told Grimmjow he didn't need to, but feeling guilty, Grimmjow ended up hammering a piece of wood where the hole was, nails held by his teeth as he continued hammering. Glancing over, his eyes widened at the wooden wall that had height markings, and by each marking was a name. The names listed were Yuzu, Karin, and…..Ichigo. _Could it be? _The front door then opened.

"Mom, I'm home. Ashido-kun came over for dinner is that all ri—" Ichigo paused when he saw Grimmjow of all people, kneeling down on his floor, hammering a piece of wood into the ground. Behind Ichigo stood a now ticked-off Ashido.

"….." Things had never been so _awkward_.

_Later on at dinnertime at the Kurosaki residence….._

"How nice! This is such great news Ichigo! I'm so glad I got to finally meet the nice man that helped you when you were ill! And not to mention it is so great to finally see you after so long, Ashido-san!" Masaki happily chirped at the table as Ichigo awkwardly ate some rice and fried mackerel, while Ashido happily gobbled it down, Grimmjow lightly ate, and both Karin and Yuzu curiously stared the two men.

"….Who knew Ichi-nii knew such handsome friends?" Yuzu whispered to Karin, who nodded in agreement.

"And here I thought he was going to bring one of those pretty girls that always talk to him at school." Yuzu blushed and frowned.

"Karin! Don't say it like that!" Yuzu whispered harshly. Karin looked at her apathetically.

"…Whatever." She replied, continuing to eat. Across from them, Grimmjow hid a small smirk behind his mouthful of rice.

_Afterwards…_

"Thank you for the meal. I'll be going now." Grimmjow gave a small smile to Masaki, who gave him a frown, which didn't suit her.

"Oh? You're not staying for some apples?" Shaking his head, Grimmjow let himself out, Ichigo standing up to follow him. Once outside, Ichigo frowned deeply at Grimmjow.

"…What is it?" Grimmjow asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"…Are you mad at me or something?" Ichigo replied, Grimmjow's eyes widening.

"Why would you ask that? Of course I'm not mad at you, idiot." Ichigo's frown creased into one of worry, and he stared at Grimmjow.

"Then what has you so upset?" Grimmjow sighed, turning his head to the sky, which was lit up by the moon, and illuminated by millions of microscopic stars.

"….I'm just not used to that type of atmosphere is all." Amber-brown eyes shined with worry as Ichigo stared at the teen who looked so…._lonely_.

"….Well, I'll take my leave, see you tomorrow, Kurosaki." Ichigo's heart throbbed for some reason, and it felt painful. Grimmjow's normal grin and egotistical aura was gone, and gone was the usual teasing voice he possessed usually. He had called Ichigo by his last name, which was another abnormal thing. Watching Grimmjow's back retreat into the night, Ichigo balled his fists tightly.

"…You're such a liar, Grimmjow Jeagerjackes." Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

_Back in the Kurosaki home…._

"….So, Ashido-san, how was life in Hokkaido? You've certainly gotten much leaner and taller the last time I saw you." Masaki smiled, handing him a plate of apple bunnies*. Ashido took them gratefully, gobbling a couple at a time. Karin sat at the couch read an old comic from her collection of _Don Kanonji: May the Spirits Be with You!_ manga's. Yuzu was upstairs finishing up the rest of her homework.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, I got a lot thinner cos' all my grandparents ever gave me for food was veggies all the time, plus working with gramps on the farm really built my body. …How are you fairing, Kurosaki-san, without…_him_?" Ashido inwardly winced however, when he noticed the downcast look that suddenly appeared on Masaki's face. She tried to muster up a strong smile, but to Ashido it look liked she was frail, like a glass vase. One misstep, and she would fall and shatter into thousands of pieces, some unable to find and put together fully ever again.

"…..Life has been a bit….difficult. I can't remember the last time I ever took a break off to celebrate Karin or Yuzu's birthday. I couldn't even make it to Ichigo's junior high school graduation. …That boy is so strong-willed, and stubborn. Independent and protective. I'm so proud of what he is right now, and I hope he'll continue to grow. He seems to take all of the burdens and place it on him, and I can't help but feel at fault." Masaki explained, her eyes downcast, and with that look, she seemed so much older than she really was. Ashido watched her with concern, eyebrows knitted together.

"…..I hope Ichigo finds a nice partner that he can spend the rest of his life with happily, and so he won't have to shoulder all the burdens by himself. I just want him…. To finally feel at ease." Masaki stood up and excused herself, going into the kitchen to wash the dishes, and the sound of water running echoed around the silent house. Ashido stood as well and stood by the doorway of the kitchen, heart absolutely breaking as he watched Masaki stand, hands gripped tightly onto the tile sink table edge, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly. The rushing water masked her sobs, her whole body trembled. Ashido could only stand and watch as he saw a strong, independent woman break down right in front of his eyes.

_At the park….._

Sighing as he looked up at the stars as he lightly swung on the swing set, Grimmjow silently stared, transfixed.

"Oi! Jeagerjackes!" Eyes widening, Grimmjow sat back correctly in the swing to find Ichigo standing by the entrance of the small park, panting heavily and holding a plastic bag. Stomping towards him, Ichigo shoved the bag onto Grimmjow's lap, who looked up with shock evident in his face.

"…What's this for?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Mom wanted me to give you some apples." Ichigo replied quickly. Grimmjow opened the plastic box inside the bag to find bunny apples. Grimmjow's eyes widened further. He looked up at Ichigo, who was looking away, blush evident on his face even in the dimly-lit park.

"…How did you know I was here?" Grimmjow questioned. Ichigo finally turned his head to face Grimmjow, a scowl on his face.

"….I always used to come to this park whenever I felt horrible. Whenever I felt lonely, sad, pissed, or just down right aggravated, I went to this park to just sit on the swings and calm down. For some reason, I felt like you'd be here too." Ichigo spoke softly, his blush becoming darker as he spoke. Grimmjow's eyes softened and he had to hide his huge grin by looking back down at the apples. His heart was completely filled with happiness right now, and he felt like he was on cloud-nine.

"….No fair." Grimmjow pouted. Ichigo scowled.

"What now?" Ichigo growled lightly. Grimmjow did an innocent smirk.

"I wanted bunny apples made by Ichi." Blushing, Ichigo huffed and turned his head away. Grimmjow chuckled and took one into his mouth.

"….Well, if that's it, I'll be leaving no—" A bunny apple was suddenly placed right in front of his face, cutting him off. Ichigo frowned at Grimmjow, who only gave back a small smile. Ichigo flushed, but nonetheless took a bite of the apple with a frown. Grimmjow chuckled, and gave Ichigo a true, genuine smile for the first time.

"Why are you so incredibly cute?" Ichigo's heart raced at the smile, and his face turned a dark shade of red that could be visible in this starry night. With a big frown, Ichigo huffed and turned around, back now facing Grimmjow and arms crossed.

"S…..Shut up, you bastard. I'm not cute." Ichigo frowned, blush still evident on his face, and heart still thumping madly.

_What's going on with me? Do I like this perverted space alien?_

* * *

><p><strong>And done! XD I hoped you all enjoyed and please review!<strong>

***apple bunnies: From **_**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!, slices of apples with the peel on it and one side that looks like two bunny ears.**_


	6. Menu 6: A Hidden Heroine!

**AN: Hello, everyone! :D I'm so glad it's finally summer break, where I can relax, no tests, homework, projects and classes. And where I can finally devote myself to writing fanfiction, read Yaoi, sleep, and try to chill in the hot weather. I'm still quite upset about the whole fiasco with fanfiction taking off explicit smut and I already have signed the petition and sent it to others to sign. Please spread the word. I've also forgotten to tell you all that the events in the story don't follow the real series timeline exactly. Here is the long-awaited next chapter for **_**Taichou Wa Maid Sama!**_

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, OOC, slight violence, AU, and future smut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach **_**or **_**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!**_

* * *

><p><span>Menu 6: On the Sidelines; A Hidden Heroine?<span>

Ichigo always thought of Tsuki to be a kind, caring, and overall great girl. She would always try to help the student council whenever she could, and bring homemade sweets for the kendo team during practice. She was intelligent, always scoring in the top five on the final exams, and would help tutor the students who needed help. She was beautiful, with her slim-model figure and goddess-like face that any girl would kill to possess. His mother would often tease him saying that she would be a great girlfriend, the teasing latter including Karin and Yuzu. But he didn't ever expect to see what he saw yesterday, not by a long-shot.

_Yesterday, afterschool…_

Ichigo took a deep breath in and sighed deeply, stretching his arms above his head. Hearing the crack and popping of the bones, he once again sighed. He had stayed afterschool to assist the teachers, mainly to get some good recommendation and back-up if he ever needed it.

"…..You know, every time you exhale a deep sigh, some of your bottled-up happiness goes away with it." A soft voice piped up, and Ichigo leaned back in his chair to find Tsuki standing by the doorway, holding her book-bag in front of her, both arms neatly making a V-shape. Today her golden-brown hair was tied into a large ponytail, cascading down her back. She gave him a warm smile. Ichigo stood from his desk, walking over to Tsuki.

"Tsuki? What are you still doing here afterschool?" Ichigo questioned with a slight tilt of his head. Tsuki smiled up at him, holding up her book bag and pointing at it with a manicured finger.

"I was in the library tutoring. The student had some trouble with a certain problem, so I stayed a bit later to help him." Ichigo suddenly frowned. Tsuki blinked confusedly.

"_Him_? Tsuki, you really need to be careful, there are still plenty of perverts and assholes still lurking around this school even though I'm here now. I don't want them to take advantage of you." Tsuki's eyes widened at the explanation, and then they softened. She beamed up at him.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Ichigo. But I'll be just fine on my own." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders. Then she looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh no, I'm going to be late! I have to go, see you tomorrow, Ichigo!" She turned and dashed out of the classroom, leaving Ichigo mildly confused. Regaining his composure, he gave a small smile before shaking his head and returning back to his desk to finish off the last piece of paperwork. As he scribbled the last of it, flashes of dark, hateful cobalt eyes and playful, bright sky-blue ones appeared in his mind. He paused, pen hovering over the paper. Could they have been related? Daisuke looked exactly like Grimmjow, and it seemed near impossible that they weren't related whatsoever. One hand reaches up to clutch his head. He was thinking of it too much. There was no way. He had to stop thinking about that blue-haired perverted outer-space alien.

…..And yet, no matter how hard he tried, he would always appear into his thoughts.

"..There is no fucking way…. There's no way that I _like _him." Red-faced, he looked downwards, and tried to continue his work, but his hand shook so much. Eventually the pen fell out of his hand, and rolled off of the desk and clattered on the ground. He stared at the pen, blush consuming his face.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump. _Why was his heart beating so fast at the thought of _him_?

_Later that day…._

The sun had already set by the time Ichigo was finally done, and he walked in the crowded streets. The usual sounds of cars honking and the glaring lights of all the buildings were all dull to him now. He wished it would be the nice, quaint town that he had grown up in. He turned his head to see the other side of the street, and saw a tall building, with glass-pane windows, and from where he could see it was a hotel, and with a high-class restaurant on the top floor. The hotel had just gone into business a couple months ago after 10 years of construction. The same area where the family park used to be, and where his family would happily play there. His heart clenched at the thought. Ichigo frowned before turning his head swiftly away, and hastening his steps towards the maid café.

"Kyaa! That man stole my purse! Someone please help!" A shrill scream of a young woman resounded even through the loud streets. Turning his body around, Ichigo saw out of the corner of his eye a figure with a navy-blue hoodie running past in the crowded street just a few feet away from him. Quickly changing his footing, he dashed towards the person, but slowing losing him in the crowd. He watched the figure turn sharply into an alleyway, and followed him, staying at the entrance of the alleyway. He suddenly hears a loud pain-filled grunt, followed by what sounds like a body collapsing to the concrete ground. He peeked around the corner, but couldn't see a thing but a couple of dark figures in the unlit alleyway.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're fuckin' doing running into me like that? Huh, asshole, what compensation are ya going to give me for bumping into me like that?" A gruff, commanding voice exclaimed out. But it also sounded like a….. woman's voice. Then, the sound of the purse-snatcher waking up suddenly gasped.

"I-I-I'm sorry bancho (1)! I didn't mean to! I'm serious!" Ichigo gaped. _Bancho? Just who is this chick? _Wincing at the harsh kick to the face, the man yet again grunted in pain and collapsed.

"..Huh. I can recognize that ugly face and pitiful voice anywhere. Boss, it looks like it's Sakuza after all!" Another voice piped up, this time a deep voice that belonged to a male.

"So, it was Sakuza after all. You punk ass little bastard! I thought I said if I saw your face in my territory again, you'll be swimming in the bottom of Tokyo bay!" The woman growled, kicking the already injured man again. "And I already told you! I'm not the bancho anymore!" She continued to rant, kicking him over and over again, to the point Ichigo was pretty sure the guy wouldn't be out of the hospital in even a few years. She eventually stopped, and bent down to pick up something.

"…A purse, huh? What a load of crap. First drugs, and now you even are desperate enough to purse-snatch. Oi, Ikkaku, stay here and watch that punk for me will ya? I'll call Nel and the others to take care of _this_." Kicking him once more, she walked towards the exit of the alleyway, Ichigo quickly ducking his head away to avoid her seeing him. She stopped midway, getting something out of her pocket. He then heard the beeping of a cellphone being used.

"…Hello? Yeah, it's me. Sorry I'll have to bother you again with this, Nel. I need a clean-up on the corner of Tomoya Street and Sakura. Thanks." With the clack of the phone, she began walking again. And once she stepped out, Ichigo's eyes widened past the size of dinner plates. Out walked _Tsuki_ of all people, her usual shy and sweet face pulled into a heavy frown, eyes narrowed. Her bright, round magenta eyes were now narrowed and a deep shade of magenta and red. She had the aura of a menacing yakuza boss instead of an innocent teenage high-school student. Blending into the crowd a bit better, he looked over to where she was, and found her smiling sweetly at the woman who had been purse-snatched, handing it over gently.

"Here you go ma'am. I found this lying some alleyway, and found the purse-snatcher unconscious. I already called the local police station, and they'll be here shortly." Tsuki said calmly with a bright smile. The woman appeared a bit shocked still, but nodded her thanks. Ichigo continued to stare at Tsuki, who began walking away. However, she stopped suddenly, and startled Ichigo who paused mid-step as well. She turned her head slightly, and her now dark eyes locked onto his eyes. Her lips curved upwards into a devious smirk, and lifted a finger up to her lips. Stunned, Ichigo figured out Tsuki knew he was there the whole time. Turning back around, she slowly walked away, blending into the crowd.

…_.Just what the hell did he just witness right now?_

The next day at school, Ichigo was confronted by Tsuki, who explained to him that she actually was the bancho of her own gang in junior high a while ago before moving here and coming to this school. She wanted to turn over a new leaf, but apparently she was unable to do that, so she keeps the streets of her new 'territory' safe during the night. This was all explained with a sweet smile and cheerful aura. And Ichigo accepted it all, with a strained smile, but nonetheless, Tsuki was still her usual self.

_Later that day…._

"Are you the new student, sir?" The woman in the front desk of the office asked with a nasally voice. She pushed up her glasses from her nose, observing the short male. He wore thick-framed glasses, a hoodie-inside of his school jacket was covering his head, but he gave a forced smile.

"Yes, my name's Toshiro Hitsugaya."

_To be continued…._

* * *

><p><strong>There you go my lovelies! I'm so sorry I was unable to give the chapter sooner! I've been really busy with things, but I'm getting organized! Please give me more or your lovely reviews!<strong>

**Translation Notes:**

**Bancho – the head of a gang, often known as the boss man and carries out all executions within the gang.**


	7. Menu 7: A Twisted Love Shape!

**AN: Yes, I am indeed alive, no worries there! Unfortunately I haven't been able to give you much of any of my fanfiction, and I apologize for that. I'll be giving you a little installment for **_**Taichou Wa Maid Sama! **_**but that's pretty much it after that for a while. I have so much going on right now, and it's a pure struggle to get this through to you guys. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, here is a new chapter! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, future smut, AU, OOC, minor violence, cross-dressing, swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach **_**or **_**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!**_**, those belonging to their respected owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Menu 7: A Twisted Love Shape?!<span>

Towering, white double-doors slammed shut, an exasperated sigh leaving chapped lips from constant speaking. A dark-navy suit jacket is tossed haphazardly to the side, landing on the arm of ochre leather-couch. Ruffling his hair, the figure stalks towards the large ceiling-to-floor windows, which were currently sealed with lavish, burgundy cotton drapes. A miniscule crack of light crept through a crevice through them, the beams hitting swirling cobalt orbs. Digging into his back pants pocket, he took out a cigarette, and placed it between his lips. He retrieved a lighter as well, igniting a flame and stopping it as soon as the cigarette caught on. Taking in a deep drag, he took the cigarette in between two long tanned fingers, slipping it out of his mouth and blowing out swirling clouds of smoke. This was the only possible way to even come close to him relaxing through this daily chaos he called his life.

An abrupt knock came from the door the male had just entered. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, placing the cigarette in between his lips once more. He turned his attention to the door.

"What is it?" His gruff, demanding voice echoed through the large, empty room.

"Sir, you have a visitor." Answered a female from the other side. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to face the door.

"Let them in." The doors slowly creaked open, and footsteps clacked in, prideful, long strides. They stopped, and the doors once again clacked shut. Dark cobalt met with lazy, yet undeniably powerful electric-blue eyes, lidded under dark-blue eyelashes.

"…What are _you _doing here?" He growled out lowly, eyes narrowing dangerously. The other merely smirked, and stuck his hands into his pin-striped suit pants pockets.

"…You know, you were always the one to get right to the damn point. I admired that in ya since we were little kids. Right, Fukuyama?" Daisuke clicked his tongue once more in annoyance. He took the dying cigarette from his mouth, grinding it into a nearby glass ashtray.

"Cut the crap. What the hell do you want? I don't want to see your ugly face any longer than I have to." Daisuke turned sharply around striding towards the leather couch, and plopping himself onto it, the annoyed glare never leaving his face. He glare deepened even more when he heard an amused chuckle.

"Hey, it's not like I real happy to see you either. But let's cut to the chase." Electric-blue suddenly turned into a hardened icy stare. Daisuke merely returned it with his own death-glare.

"Leave him out of this. I know what you're trying to do here. But don't think I won't take any action against your punkass. Do _anything_ to him and I swear on my goddamn soul you'll regret it with every part of your body." Such malice and power were poured into each and every word that came of his mouth. Daisuke glared heatedly, but the image of a glare much heavier than his renounced inside his mind. Blazing, heated pools of amber and ochre swirling with absolute resolve and defiance. In fact, he had been taken aback by such an action. Never in his life had anyone lower than him had dared to defy him in any means possible. Ever since then, he hadn't stopped thinking about those eyes, nor the unshaken voice that came with it. It amazed him that such a lowly commoner could strike a chord in him. Him, Daisuke Fukuyama, the heir of the Fukuyama Corporation, next in line to be leader of a nationwide company, all the power anyone could imagine. And yet he could not forget one male? There must be something wrong with him. What was this inkling feeling he got whenever he thought of the commoner?

"….What I did had nothing to do with you. I did it out of my own interests." Obviously not happy by that answer, the other male bristled.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on what's mine. I'm warning you here and now, Fukuyama." Was all but growled out, and Daisuke turned his head away.

"Leave. I'm done talking with you." Having no other choice, the other calmed himself down as much as possible. He growled once more before turning around and trudging towards the door. Gripping the door handle tightly, he turned back and glared icily once again.

"I swear, if you try anything, I'll make you suffer." With that the door swung open and slammed angrily back closed. Daisuke stared at the double doors for a while, then sighing deeply and closing his eyes. He took out yet another cigarette, placing it in his mouth and lighting it. Blowing out a puff of smoke, he stared into space for a few minutes.

"….What is that guy towards him?" _…What is he towards me?_ Sighing, he took another drag before standing up and grinding the barely-used cigarette into the ashtray. He ruffled his hair once more.

_This is such an annoyance._

_At work…._

Ichigo scowled as he stared at Grimmjow's face, which was usually pulled into a lewd grin, but today it was dark, and contorted into a fierce frown. The guy's aura seemed to be even off, while in the kitchen and he was preparing a dish, Ichigo was startled when Grimmjow began cutting the onions with a butcher knife with a loud chop instead of a regular knife.

"..Are you okay Grimmjow?" He hesitantly asked, gripping a menu to his chest as a way of protection. Grimmjow didn't answer, and continued cooking the meals. _…Jeez, what's eating at him? _Ichigo thought grudgingly. He tried asking once more, and getting the same result. Then Ichigo got annoyed.

"….Hey, asshole, I asked you a damn question. At least have some sense to answer yes or no!" Ichigo yelled out, fed up with Grimmjow's attitude all day. Getting no answer yet again, he huffed and gave up, turning around to go into the front of the house, when two arms wrapped around his waist, trapping his arms by his side. He yelped at the sudden action.

"Asshole! Don't do that here! We're at work for—"

"Just shut the fuck up and let me hold you for a second." Freezing at Grimmjow's desperate tone, Ichigo stopped all types of struggle. He stared at the two strong arms wrapped around him. Despite the fact that he had been working in the kitchen all afternoon, his arms and hands felt cold. Ichigo's eyes softened. Reaching a hand up, he tried covering Grimmjow's hand with his. He felt the other tense up behind him.

"…What happened?" Ichigo whispered softly, the voice barely traveling through the air. Grimmjow just closed his eyes and squeezed Ichigo closer to him. The other merely just stared and eventually sighed. He leaned his head against a broad shoulder and closed his eyes shut.

"….You're such a little kid sometimes, you know that?"

_After school the next day…_

Ichigo sighed as he finished the last of his report, stacking everything neatly in a pile on his desk. He stood up and walked over to the windows, feeling the slight breeze along with the nearby sounds of the sports clubs practicing. The sun was beginning to set. Ever since yesterday, Ichigo hadn't stopped thinking about how Grimmjow had acted. Grimmjow didn't come to school today. He had never seen that side of the teen; he was almost vulnerable in a sense. It scared Ichigo a little bit to be honest. He was always used to seeing Grimmjow strong, and incredibly confident. The guy yesterday was completely different, he was weak, and needed comfort. What did that all mean? What had gotten Grimmjow to be like that?

"Hey, Ichigo-chan!" Turning his head to the side, he saw Ashido with a large grin on his face like usual, walking towards him. Managing a small smile, he greeted Ashido. Immediately sensing that the orange-manned teen was unsettled by something, his smile turned into a scowl.

"Did something happen? …..Was it that blue-haired bastard? I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!" Ashido suddenly growled out, rolling up his sweater sleeve. Ichigo quickly calmed him down.

"Ashido-kun, Grimmjow did nothing to me. I was just being a bit worrisome, that's all." Ichigo managed a lop-sided smile that didn't reach his eyes. Ashido stared down at the person he was in love with, and realized his precious Ichigo-chan was thinking about _that_ guy. He grits his teeth, and managing enough courage and strength, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders, pulling him into his chest softly.

"A-Ashido-kun?" Surprised at the sudden action, Ichigo stuttered a bit. He could hear Ashido's heart beating wildly. Ashido's face for once was composed with utter confidence.

"…Don't worry Ichigo-chan. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you. No matter what." Amber eyes widening at the statement, Ichigo was rendered speechless for a while. But he slowly narrowed his eyes softly. Ashido was warm and comfortable compared to Grimmjow's usual embrace, but it lacked something. Grimmjow's embrace was surprisingly delicate and gentle, like he was handling something very fragile in his arms. Much like yesterday when Grimmjow held him. He felt he was of great importance when Grimmjow gripped him tightly in his grasp. And he really enjoyed that.

"…Thank you, Ashido-kun." Ichigo replied warmly. However, as he stood there for a while, all he could think of was Grimmjow, and his inviting embrace.

_Three very different human males after one fair maidens heart; one is confused on his feelings, one is determined yet struggling for acceptance, and one that is willing to do anything for the one he loves. _

_Who shall gain the fair maidens heart?_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! And remember to please review! Reviews are always and always welcome!<strong>


	8. Menu 8: The Idiot Trio's Entrance!

**AN: Nothing really to say here but Happy WAY Belated New Year! Hope you all didn't get too drunk. I'm back with a new chapter of the popular **_**Taichou Wa Maid Sama!**_** for the new year! The first chapter of the new year, wonderful!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, AU, future smut, minor violence, and cross-dressing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach **_**or **_**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!**_** that both belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><span>Menu 8: The Idiot Trio Makes Their Entrance!<span>

"AGH," groaned another hapless victim who succumbed to the excruciating pain, doubling over onto the cold, concrete floor. He joined along with his comrades who had already fallen under before him by the same inevitable fate. A gleeful cackle echoed and bounced around the massive, abandoned warehouse.

"That's what ya bastards get fer messin' with Shirosaki Ogichi!" Shirosaki's shrill, distorted voice echoed. He threw the mangled strip of iron he had been using as his weapon near the pile of "corpses", rattling with a _clang_. He stuffed his pale, albino hands into his tattered, white-washed jeans and swaggered away from the scene, his ego at an all-time high.

"Ain't that a quickie, eh Shiro?" Laughing at his own sexual innuendo, Renji grinned as Shuuhei and he were standing by the entrance of the warehouse. Shirosaki gave a flippant grin and continued walking past them, and soon after their footsteps joined his.

"The Deadly Three" were a name to be feared in the undergrounds of Karakura Town, the demonic trio were a force to be reckoned with. Shirosaki Ogichi known as the demon of the group, never to be messed with, and the moment you show hesitation in a fight, he would grab you skull and crush it. Renji Abarai, with his fierce tattoos, one would expect he would immune to such pain, which was true. Enough stamina to match an army of thousands, all would fall to him. Hisagi Shuuhei, the mellowest of the group, was a quiet, quick precision fighter, and would cut down his enemies in a flash with his dual switch blade, Kazeshini.

They were the best of the best, and feared by everyone. That is…. Until they sparred with a certain orange-manned maid.

_At school….._

Shirosaki slumped into his seat in class, ignoring and tuning out the other annoying conversations going on in the classroom. He stared out the window, his eyes catching a flash of orange. Blinking, he looked more carefully, and found the orange-haired demon captain reprimanding another couple of gangly dressed students. He watched as he gave them a swift hand-chop to both of their heads, then barking out orders for them to go to change immediately. Holding their heads in pain and fear, they ran away quickly with their tails between their legs. Shirosaki stared, deeply respecting the captain's strength, and grinned. _He's the king around here all right. _

Shirosaki had remembered he had bumped into the orange-manned boy in that alleyway that fateful day. Looking completely drop-dead sexy in that maid outfit, Shirosaki had to hold his control together before attacking the other boy. Instead, he put his feelings of lust into adrenaline for fighting, and while watching Ichigo beat the crap out of Shuuhei and Renji single handedly, he couldn't but feel deep admiration for the demon captain. The same feelings were expressed by Shuuhei and Renji, thinking the beautiful boy could do such much damage to them was awe-inspiring.

_At the café….._

Ichigo's eye twitched irritably as he viewed from behind the kitchen when he noticed the three delinquents he hated the most enter the café, looking around gleefully like idiots.

"What are you staring at?" Feeling hot breath on his ear, Ichigo yelped and jumped. Clasping the offended ear, and spun around and glared at Grimmjow, blushing hotly. Grimmjow held his hands up in defense and grinned meekly.

"…If you must know, those three dumbasses are here, _again_. This is the third time they have come here this week, it's creepy." Ichigo glared through the curtain cracks at the offending group. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as well, but with possessiveness. _So my Ichigo has a fan club now eh? At least they know better than to mess with my property. _Grimmjow thought to himself, he grinned maliciously as he remembered the horrified face Shirosaki had made when he saw Grimmjow behind Ichigo during the alleyway incident.

"Ichigo, those three at table five are looking for you." Yoruichi came through the curtain, giving him a little smirk. Ichigo glared at the woman's back as she continued walking to the kitchen to fetch some orders. He grumbled and took a step forward, only to be pulled back roughly on his arm, causing him to yelp, again. His back met a hard, toned chest. Getting seriously annoyed, Ichigo glared and turned his head around sharply.

"Grimmjow! What the hell was that fo—"

"Just stay away from them as much as possible, ya hear? Just listen to me." Grimmjow interjected. Ichigo paused, looking into Grimmjow's clear, cerulean eyes. He didn't see any hint of sarcasm or jokes from the swirling orbs. All he saw was his reflection, but he definitely felt that Grimmjow was actually _worried_, and serious about all of this. It unnerved him a little bit to think that the other male would be like this. Ichigo recalled the day Grimmjow had out of nowhere hugged him from behind; holding him like a little child would do with their most precious toy. He could've sworn Grimmjow's hands were trembling, but he didn't know what to do to confirm it. _Could he really like me? Is that why he is acting like this? Because he's… jealous? _Ichigo felt a blush crawling up his face, and realized he was staring at Grimmjow straight in the eye. He shook out of his trance and shoved Grimmjow away before the other could realize he was blushing. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he began walking away. He stopped right at the entrance of the kitchen, and cleared his throat.

"…I know. Don't tell me what to do." With that, he left the kitchen with Grimmjow alone in there. Grimmjow stood there silent, but a genuine smile made way to his face. He had watched the other boy turn around to leave, but as he stood there, he saw Ichigo's ears taint with a bit of pink. That truly was an adorable sight. Feeling someone pat him on the back, he looked down to find Yoruichi staring at him with a grin.

"You two make a great pair. Good luck, Grimmjow. Now get back to work, you lovebird." Yoruichi chuckled before making her way out of the kitchen, giving thumbs up. Grimmjow grinned as well, shaking his head and chuckling before going back to work.

_At the front of the café…._

"…Hello, masters. How may I serve you today?" Ichigo spoke irritably, covering it up with his sickly sweet "working mode" voice. Shirosaki grinned goofily while Shuuhei and Renji looked embarrassed and fidgeted in their seats. Ichigo's eyes twitched. _Are these really the same guys that are the fear of everyone at school? _

"Ichigo-chan, you look so cute today!" They all cooed, staring at Ichigo with bright eyes. Today was kimono day, announced by Yoruichi who happily gave out beautiful kimonos to the maids. Ichigo's kimono was a women's styled kimono much to his dismay, but fit his thin body nicely, a silky red kimono with a black sash wrapped around his middle, and the kimono was intricately designed with black swallowtail butterflies and black, flowing swirls. His hair was given a small black butterfly hair pin ornament that had a short trail of red, clear beads that dangled by his right ear. Ichigo had noticed everybody's stares as he first walked out of the kitchen during his shift, but ignored them. As the day went by however, it got more and more irritable and downright disturbing.

"Thank you masters! Now what would you like to order?" _So that I can get the fuck away from you as soon as possible! _Shirosaki, Shuuhei, and Renji all ordered according to what Ichigo had offered as today's special. While trying to not look like he was running away, Ichigo walked off hurriedly without looking back. As soon as he made it into the kitchen, he let out a huge sigh of relief. _This is going to be a long day…_

_Later that day…._

Ichigo's eye twitched for the umpteenth time that day. _It's almost closing time, why the fuck are they still here?! _Ichigo grumbled irritably in his mind. Almost all the customers had left, but the three delinquents hung around like flies near a filled dumpster.

"And… done!" Shuuhei announced happily. He put down the notepad he had been busily working on for about an hour. Renji and Shirosaki looked down, and their expressions were of awe.

"Whoa, dude, I didn't know you could draw!" Renji exclaimed.

"And you're so freakin' good at it too!" Shirosaki joined in. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little curious on what Shuuhei had drawn. Walking towards them, he gave them his "good maid" smile and looked at them.

"Hello masters, sorry to disturb you, but…may I ask what you were drawing?" All three of them happily nodded like puppies and Shuuhei took the notepad and eagerly gestured it to Ichigo, who received it with a charming smile that made Shuuhei's cheeks tint pink. Shirosaki and Renji glared at him across the table. Ichigo looked at the notepad in his hands, and he saw himself, drawn in manga form, colored nicely and resembled him very much so. The details were down, and it was very well done.

"….Wow, master is so good at drawing! Thank you very much for drawing me!" Ichigo chirped, for the most part being honest about feeling a bit happy. He handed back the notepad to a stunned Shuuhei, who continued to stare at Ichigo in a trance. Ichigo felt a bit unnerved after a while, and cleared his throat.

"….Right, um masters, the shop is about to be closed, so if you would kindly leave. I'd love to see you all here again tomorrow!" _...Oh, fuck. Why did I just say that?! _Ichigo mentally slapped himself as he watched all three of them nod eagerly, promising that they would. They collected everything they had and walked out, grinning from ear to ear and waving back at him. He waved as well, giving off his best customer smile. However, since they were so absorbed in waving goodbye, they all consecutively got stuck at the open doorway. They suddenly started yelling at each other and eventually one had to squeeze out of the way for the others to tumble out. Through the window they continued to wave happily at him whilst saying goodbye.

_...What a bunch of idiots. _Ichigo deadpanned.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now! <strong>** I just wanted to give the idiot trio an entrance finally, and you'll have to wait what happens next, in **_**Taichou Wa Maid Sama! **_**Don't miss out! Also drop a lovely review in the review box on your way out! 3**


	9. Menu 9: The Hypnotist

**AN: I apologize for updating so late! Happy belated New Years! School's been quite the little pain in my ass and I was almost killed by the extensive workload. So finally, I have managed some time from school work (all those AP classes are beyond demanding) so more time for Yaoi and anime! **_**Natsume Yuujinchou **_**is an excellent series, please check it out! It's been a bit underrated by viewers and I think it's a beautiful anime that needs to be loved much more! Especially Natsume Takashi, he's absolutely kind and adorable! An excellent series guys, if you haven't seen it yet, either read their respectful manga or anime! I'll probably be writing several fanfiction for this series later on, so please look forward to it! (And also please please **_**please**_** check out the series **_**Himitsu the Revelation**_**!) Please follow me on Tumblr if you like random anime blogging, funny stuff, and Yaoi! I'm **_**satsugaitenma **_**over on Tumblr! **

**Warnings: ****Yaoi, OOC, AU, future smut, minor violence, and cross-dressing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach **_**or **_**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!**_** those/ both belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Menu 9: The Hypnotist<p>

"Grimmjow. Oi, Grimm, wake up." Grumbling, two eyelids slowly opened, revealing sleep-muddled cyan orbs. Vision completely blurred, all Grimmjow could see was a muddled figure standing, and leaning over his laying form. Blinking several times, his vision began to adjust, and his surroundings sharpened. He was in his room, and everything seemed normal and as should be. However, there in front of him was none other than Ichigo himself, wearing a warm smile and a frilly pink apron over his clothes. He shook Grimmjow once again softly, and Grimmjow's eyes were now fully focused on the orange-manned boy. Ichigo giggled, patting Grimmjow on the cheek lovingly.

"Wake up honey, it's time for breakfast." Grimmjow was a bit baffled by Ichigo's loving behavior, but the warm smile and soft auburn eyes that stared lovingly at him was beginning to stir him up. His lower half couldn't have agreed with him more. Grinning, he reached and grabbed for Ichigo's arm, pulling him down. With a gasp Ichigo collapsed, half of his body on top of Grimmjow's. Grimmjow licked his lips at the innocently startled face Ichigo was making.

"Say instead of breakfast, how about I have _you _instead?" Grimmjow grinned perversely. Ichigo's expected reaction was his face to be covered in a blush, but Grimmjow didn't see any of that. Ichigo slowly lowered his head so Grimmjow couldn't see his face, and remained deafly silent.

"…Ichigo?" Grimmjow spoke after a while of silence. Ichigo began to tremble. This startled Grimmjow, thinking that he made the boy cry.

"Oi, oi, I'm sorry all right? I didn't mean tha—"

"….You won't eat the breakfast I worked so hard on for you?" Ichigo finally spoke.

"…Ha?" Grimmjow replied dumbly.

"…..You bastard…." Grimmjow jolted in fear when he sensed a murderous aura emitting from the boy. Ichigo lifted his head finally and Grimmjow almost yelped when he saw Ichigo's shadowed face with the deepest glare he came to be familiar with.

"You'd better have the breakfast I made for you. _Or else I'll personally shove it down your throat. Bit by bit._" Annunciating the last two sentences, Ichigo gave it with extra malice and his sweet customer smile, which was even scarier with his menacing aura. Grimmjow felt a bit of actual fear creeping up, and he couldn't utter a word. Ichigo began laughing menacingly, his hands creeping up to Grimmjow's throat, tightening around them with an iron grip.

"_I love you, Grimmjow_….." Before Grimmjow could even utter a scream, everything faded to black with a _crack_.

"AAAAGHHH!" Screaming, Grimmjow sat up quickly, blankets flying off his body, which was raked with shivers and sweat. Panting, Grimmjow looked around frantically, looking for any crazed orange-manned boys that wanted to kill him. Finding him all by himself in his room, he breathed a large sigh of relief, falling back onto the bed. He draped an arm over his eyes.

"…..Thank Kami-sama… It was only a dream…" Grimmjow said to himself as he continued to pant. _My real Ichigo would never do such a thing… Well, as long as I don't piss him off __**that**__ much. _Grimmjow shivered, remembering dream-Ichigo's maniacal laugh and his expression. Getting off the tousled bed, he headed for a nice, long, calming shower.

_At the Kurosaki household…._

Ichigo turned in his sleep, a gleeful smile on his face. He was dreaming of finally beating Grimmjow on the final exams, and Grimmjow was weeping like a sore loser. Wrapping the blankets around his body tighter, he mumbled in his sleep.

"Loser…. Grimm.."

_Later in the day….._

Ichigo had finally finished all the paperwork that day needed for the student council, and was lounging in his seat. The student council (mainly Ichigo) had decided to host a school festival at the school in order to attract more girls to come to Karakura High. The number of boys to girls at the school was still too vastly different, so it was decided that this would improve the numbers quite a bit by attracting more females. Closing his eyes slowly, he relaxed as another hard day had passed by. The sweet moment of peace was cut abruptly short when his cellphone chimed, indicating a new text message. Grumpily grabbing his cellphone, he flipped it open, to find a message from Grimmjow.

_Keep your Saturday free. Let's go see a movie and grab some dinner afterwards. I'll be waiting my Ichi-maid~ _

_With love,_

_Grimmjow_

Ichigo's face flushed red reading the somewhat endearing text. He frowned, grumbling.

"….Who does he think he is? Already planning everything and expecting me to say 'yes'." Ichigo couldn't help but give a little smirk to himself. _Whatever, I guess I have the time. Grimmjow, you're such an asshole sometimes. …But, sometimes…. You're the kindest and most considerate person I've ever met…. _Shaking his head, Ichigo felt his face heat up again. He was seriously starting to fall for the blue-haired idiot….

_After a week, at school…._

Students bustled around the campus, the female students giggling and beaming with pure excitement. They all ran around carry loads of supplies and decorations that trailed behind them in the wind. Clubs were setting up their stations in their reserved classrooms. Shouts and orders could be heard from left and right. Rukia glanced around the people, trying to locate a certain orange-haired coworker. When she spotted the familiar patch of orange, her amethyst-colored eyes gleamed with glee.

"Ichigo! Oi, I need your help!" Running over to where he was, Ichigo turned around with a slightly annoyed expression. Rukia faltered a bit when she caught a glance of the deep frown etched onto his face. Her eyes fell to a clipboard in his hand that piled with papers. Most likely the confirmation/permission forms from all the clubs and groups that were going to host events and booths.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ichigo replied curtly after not hearing an answer from the other. She blinked, shaking her head, giving him a grin.

"I need your opinion on my group's café idea for the school festival!" She beamed. Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance. Before he could shout any sarcastic answers, she pulled out a headband with plush, white bunny ears attached to it from her school bag.

"A Chappy-themed café! Where all the waitresses and waiters wear these adorable Chappy bunny ears! Isn't it perfect?" Rukia placed them onto her head, and she giggled as she twirled in place. Ichigo could've sworn he saw flowers and butterflies surround her.

"…..Whatever. Look, Rukia, I'm really busy with trying to handle all the other clubs and groups with their events and activities. The school festival is supposed to be starting tomorrow. As long as your group and you come to a conclusion, I don't care what idea it is as long as it is under school regulations." Ichigo said, exhausted from the whole thing. Noticing Rukia pout a bit as she stuck her bottom lip out, Ichigo sighed. He patted her head softly and gave her a smile.

"…It looks cute. Okay? I approve of the idea. I promise that if I have some time during the festival I'll check out your group's café, all right?" Ichigo reassured her in his caring, brotherly voice. Rukia's cheeks tinted pink as Ichigo removed his hand from her head.

"I-I'm not your kid sister, you don't have to treat me like that. …And you better visit my café! You'll be impressed!" Rukia said with puffed cheeks and a frown, the blush still evident on her face. Ichigo gave her another smile and a good-bye before turning to leave.

_Elsewhere on campus….._

A group of girls were outside near the field, giggling and squealing as they viewed the soccer team setting up for their event for the festival. The girls were setting up a small beverage booth near the field, but had stopped and began staring at the soccer team. A hooded figure in their school uniform stood by a nearby tree, viewing the group silently.

"Kyaa~! Tetsuya-kun is so hot! Look at how his skin shines with sweat!" One girl with dark-brown hair tied into twin ponytails gushed.

"No, look at Kuroki-senpai! The way he brushes his hair back with his hand is so sexy!" Another with long, curly black hair giggled. All the other girls began talking and squealing about different boys, pointing and giggling. The person hiding curled their mouth downwards in disgust.

"….Ugh, girls. This is why I hate them." The person spat with hatred laced in their voice. Turning back to look at the girls, the person was taken aback when there was a newest addition to their group, which was a tall, well-built and handsome male student with short, ruffled, wispy robin's egg blue hair. He stood in the middle of the group of girls who were going gaga over him now. He greeted them with a charming smile, showing bright, gleaming white canines. All squealing in unison, they huddled even closer to him.

"Grimmjow-kun!"

"We haven't seen you in a while!"

"You're looking even hotter than you were before!"

"Wanna hang out with us after school?" The man dubbed as Grimmjow shook his head to decline. The girls all physically dropped their shoulders and began whining and begging him to come with them. Flashing another charming smile, he made his way through from them, towards the person in hiding. When he was near, he stood out from the tree he was hiding behind, standing in his path. Grimmjow slowly came to a stop, both hands in his pockets, staring at the person with lazy eyes showing disinterest.

"…You. I need your help." He began after a while of silence. Grimmjow continued to stare at him, those aquamarine eyes never faltering.

"Usually, when I get confessed to, it's never this forward." Grimmjow grinned at him mockingly. The person ground his teeth together angrily.

"…As I thought. You're a complete bulkhead that doesn't have the brains, just the muscles and looks. You just want all those girls to be hanging around you like bitches in heat. Those girls just brainwash you like the rest of the guys here." He spat venomously. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, the electrifying blue orbs swirling.

"Look buddy, I don't know why you suddenly decided to come up to me and start spewing crap, but I don't really appreciate it. Believe it or not, but I'm pretty damn faithful. I got my pretty lil berry president, and that's all I'll ever need. Not all the girls here are tramps, and they sure as hell are better than other women I've met." Grimmjow growled low in his throat.

"…Shut up! All girls are horrible!" Reaching into his pocket and taking something out, Grimmjow eyed the boy and got into a fighting stance, ready for whatever he was going to do.

"If you won't abide by my commands, I'll just have to force you!" Pulling out a small, short golden chain, attached to it was a small, round golden coin. He began swinging it from side-to-side, making sure Grimmjow was watching with his eyes. Grimmjow's eyes followed the coin and soon his eyelids began to droop. The other smirked as he had fallen under his spell.

"When I snap my fingers, you'll be under my spell. I want you to go and wreck all the booths and rooms so that they'll never be able to hold this festival!" Snapping his fingers, he stopped swinging the coin and waited for the results. Grimmjow's eyes closed fully, and his shoulders dropped. After a while, Grimmjow lifted his head slowly, eyes opening. The other boy gasped as aquamarine eyes revealed malice, and Grimmjow merely grinned wolfishly.

"….The hell was that for? You some hypnotist or something? Well, what do you have next on your sleeve, Houdini? Gonna make a rabbit pop outta your pants?" Grimmjow taunted him, his grin getter wider.

"…T-That's impossible. My hypnotism always works! It's fail-proof!" The other stuttered as he backed away from the dangerous boy.

"Well, thanks for the little magic show. But now I know what you're up to. And I'm not gonna let anything happen to this little festival you know. My lil president set it all up, excited and happy, working real hard on it all. So, I gotta be the good little guard dog and protect what makes my master happy." Grimmjow glared menacingly at the other, making him gulp audibly. He could sense the threatening, dark aura swirling around the blue-haired boy. Backing away slowly, he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

_That guy's dangerous! My hypnotism doesn't work on him! ….I'll have to find the source and make them ruin it! _A sweat bead trails down his face as the boy grins and finds an idea. Changing his direction, he began to run in a different path.

_Later that day….._

Ichigo was in the student council room yet again after school, finishing off all the permission slips and documents for the festival that would be starting tomorrow. He slowly relaxed into his seat once he finished stamping the last slip.

_Knock, knock_. "…..Is there anyone in there?" A new voice to Ichigo spoke. Sitting up, Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Yes, there is. May I help you?" Sliding the door open, a short boy with a dark grey hoodie under his school uniform that covered his head stood there. His eyes were shadowed by black-rimmed eye-glasses. With one hand in his pants pocket, he walked into the student council room.

"Are you a new student?" Ichigo questioned as the boy made his way over to his desk. He merely nodded, and soon stood at Ichigo's desk, staring at him.

"…Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Nodding in response, Ichigo gave him a curt once-over.

"I am. Is there anything I can help you with?" The boy began to raise one arm upwards, Ichigo's eyes narrowed when he sensed something a bit off in the air. From his hand, the boy dangled a golden chain with a golden coin attached to it. Ichigo's eyes narrowed further.

"You're going to help me, Mr. President. But first of all, I want a little revenge." The boy sneered. He began swinging the coin side-to-side. Like before, with Ichigo, his eyelids began to droop into a trance-like state.

"..Once I snap my fingers….. You'll _loathe _Grimmjow Jeagerjackes after you fall asleep within 24 hours." Snapping his fingers, Ichigo's eyes closed and both his shoulders and head drooped. Grinning, the boy slowly backed away, confirming it worked. As soon as he noticed Ichigo was fully under his spell, he dashed out of the room. Not too soon afterwards, Grimmjow came through the same door, wondering why the door was left wide open.

"…..Ichigo? ….Ichigo!" Grimmjow called for the boy once, but noticing no usual griping answer, he became a bit worried, calling out his name once more, but louder. Quickly making his way to the president's side, he kneeled down to look at Ichigo's face, which was peacefully asleep. Grabbing ahold of his shoulders, Grimmjow began shaking Ichigo gently. Eyes fluttering to reveal the usual ochre brown orbs Grimmjow came to love, he breathed a deep sigh of relief when Ichigo regained consciousness. Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo stretched out his arms over his head, yawning.

"….Mmm, Grimmjow? What are you doing here so late?" Ichigo grumbled sleepily. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow.

"Ichigo? How long have you been out? It's only six." Grimmjow questioned. Ichigo shook his head, and leaned back against his chair.

"I don't really know. I just remember working on some documents, and someone knocked on the door….." Ichigo's eyes snapped wide as realization dawned on him. He was flitting through his memories when he found what he was looking for.

"That's it! Some student came in, mumbled some weirdo mumbo-jumbo like a magician or something, I felt really sleepy and next thing I knew; I woke up to you trying to wake me." Grimmjow's eyes widened when Ichigo explained. Cursing under his breath, he knew exactly who Ichigo was talking about. _So that bespectacled bastard exactly tried to do something to my Ichigo, eh? Well, that four-eye's isn't gonna like it when I find him after this. _Turning to face Ichigo again, his eyes gleamed with determination.

"All right Ichigo, I'm gonna ask you to try your best and remember what exactly that bastard was saying to you." Ichigo stared at Grimmjow for a while, feeling wary of asking for his help, but once he noticed the beautiful, swirling electric-blue orbs harden with determination, he couldn't help but comply. Thinking back on the memory, he tried to shuffle through the short conversation he had with the stranger.

"…._Help…..me…President…Snap…Loathe…Jagerjackers….sleep…...24…hours….after_.."

"..I only get bits and pieces, but it was something about after me falling asleep in 24 hours… and hating you." Ichigo awkwardly worded out the last part, because it was a word he hadn't used in while since he first talked to Grimmjow on that fateful day in the alleyway. Ichigo blushed slightly when he realized what he had just thought; he was implying that he didn't hate Grimmjow anymore…. And… He actually _liked _him, and maybe even in _that _way. Blush getting darker, he turned his head to the side to attempt at hiding it from Grimmjow. Once getting the clues, Grimmjow carefully thought out what exactly was the guy trying to make Ichigo do. Grimmjow groaned when he put two-and-two together.

"That bastard…." Jolting from his own embarrassing thoughts, Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow, who placed a hand over his face in exasperation.

"….He hypnotized you to hate my guts if you wake up from falling asleep within 24 hours. All because of his so-called revenge on me." Grimmjow groaned. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"That… That can't happen! I—" Ichigo stopped himself before he could possibly continue. His face flushed once he realized what he almost said.

"Well, in any case, there's no way I can do that. I'll have to try everything to keep myself awake." Ichigo ground out. There was absolutely no way he was going to lose to some random psycho that thought he could order the president of the student council and captain of the country's best kendo team around. Grimmjow grinned.

"That's the spirit, _T__aichou_." With his signature wolfish grin, he patted Ichigo on the head, ruffling and reveling in his soft hair. _Just like a girl's….. _Grimmjow thought to himself as he continued to pet it, loving the way it felt under his hand. Ichigo's face completely flushed once again, and angrily smacked Grimmjow's offending hand away.

"Don't touch me like that when you're calling me Taichou! Show me some respect you perverted outer-space alien!" Ichigo exclaimed, the blush on his face ruining the angered expression he possessed. Grimmjow chuckled, enjoying this type of air around them, it felt like they were finally getting along and getting used to one another's presence.

"Well, the way you say that President, it sounds like you'd rather be touched somewhere _else _then, when I say _T__aichou._" Leaning towards Ichigo's flushed face; he lowered his eyes and looked straight into widened ochre ones. They were shining, and with the sunlight barely dusting it, he could see flecks of gold and flame-orange. They suited the boy's fiery personality, and with these eyes he could see himself in them. Neither one of them could look away from each other, and Grimmjow could've sworn he could hear the fast and quickening heartbeat of the other. Even Ichigo did not have the heart to push Grimmjow away like he usually would, with the sun setting and mixes of orange and red coloring the sky, it surrounded the blue-manned boy and made him appear God-like and even more attractive than he already was. With every shadow outlining his fit physique and Adonis-like face, those mesmerizing, electric aquamarine eyes of his gazed at him with something that made Ichigo's whole body feel warm and protected. There wasn't anything else but them; they were immersed deeply in one another. And for the first time, Ichigo didn't mind or feel repulsed being in such an intimate spacing with another man.

"…I swear, I'll protect you." Licking his chapped lips, he spoke softly, Grimmjow murmured as he raised a hand to slowly stroke the side of Ichigo's face. He reveled at the soft, smooth skin that twitched under his gentle touch. Ichigo continued to stare into those mesmerizing aquamarine eyes that he couldn't help but feel drawn to. Slowly but surely enough, Grimmjow inched closer to his face, tilting it a bit and eyelids lowering as he descended. Not moving in either closer or away from him, Ichigo's eyelids slowly lowered as well, his lips parting just slightly. Thin lips met a pair of soft, petal-like ones; it wasn't anything extremely provocative or sparking, they did not intertwine but just was placed as a soft, chaste kiss that was more than enough for both of them. They were in place like that for several minutes, getting lost in the warm feeling one another as they droned out the sound of clubs outside practicing or the caws of nearby birds flying through the sky. After what seemed like a lifetime, Grimmjow slowly retracted himself, eyes reopening to find Ichigo's half-lidded ones filled with only one emotion on his mind right now; love. A light blush had tinted the other's face, and it only illuminated their angelic face in the waning sunset.

"….You know, I've never felt like this before. Never with anyone else in my life. I've had girlfriends… None of them has made my heart race like this before." Grimmjow murmured as he looked at Ichigo with the warmest gaze he could muster. Ichigo's lips parted slowly.

"….Grimmjow.. I…" Sliding doors with a _clang _made Ichigo jump in his seat. Both eyes were guided towards the door, one with an extremely heated glare enough to kill a man and the other curious. There was Rukia, panting with all her might, sweat dripping down from her chin. Her clothes looked disheveled as if she had gotten into some fight. This lit up some warning signs in Ichigo and he stood from his seat hurriedly and rushed to her side.

"Rukia? What's wrong?" Ichigo questioned with a worried stare, eyebrows knitting together. Trying to regain her breath and composure, she took a deep gulp of air. She finally stopped panting and looked up at Ichigo with distraught eyes.

"It's Orihime, she was attacked by a group of bastards!" Eyes widening Ichigo was almost ready to push past her to find the girl. Noticing this, Rukia grabbed his arm tightly in her small fist.

"She's fine… But…." She looked down as if she was hesitant to say the last part. Ichigo grit his teeth, harshly grabbing her shoulders enough to make her wince.

"What is it, Rukia? Please tell me." In a steady voice, Ichigo stared at the girl with a hardened look. Her eyes widened, but they soon lowered once again.

"….Karin. She got hit in the head by a bat from one of the goons. I was too late. It happened right when I got there. She was trying to protect Orihime when she saw her getting hounded by those guys on her way home. I'm so sorry, Ichigo." Tears finally escaping her eyes, Rukia couldn't look Ichigo in the eye anymore as her shoulders shook from sobbing. Grimmjow's face looked completely torn as he saw the expression on Ichigo's face just crumble.

No one moved an inch as Ichigo continued to stare blankly now at his feet, as Rukia sobbed lightly into her clenched fist.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a horrible person I know. But please, like always please drop a review on the way out, and I truly appreciate all your patience with me! You all deserve huge hugs and cookies! <strong>


	10. Menu 10: Brownies Heal Everything

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I left off at such a cliffhanger, I wanted to keep your attention at all costs, and so dramatic effect was the way to go! *gets thrown at with rotten food* Okay, okay, I admit it was a horrible move, but I'm here to provide you the next installment which is probably the most I've ever written for a chapter! (13 pages ahaha I know I'm weak) Please enjoy this chapter of **_**Taichou Wa Maid-Sama!**_** and don't forget to leave a lovely review!**

**Warnings: ****Yaoi, OOC, AU, future smut, minor violence, and cross-dressing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Bleach **_**or **_**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!**_** those both belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Menu 10: Brownies Heal Everything<p>

Ichigo had faltered when Rukia had delivered the shocking news. Karin was a tough girl, she wouldn't fall to someone's feet easily in a fight. Even as little kids, Karin was the one that protected Yuzu when she had been teased endlessly by the boys because of her shy personality. Granted she came back home with a couple scraps that gave Masaki a heart attack, she came out on top every time. So when Ichigo heard of Karin getting injured badly because of a fight, he could almost feel his heart drop. He felt as though his feet were glued to the ground, and his knees were shaking. He almost choked a sob when a warm hand encompassed his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Looking up sharply, he found Grimmjow's hardened stare.

"..Ichigo. Let's go." Grimmjow spoke softly. Rukia glanced at Ichigo, who seemed to finally break out of his frozen state. His gaze matched Grimmjow's and he nodded. Rukia led them to the city hospital, which thankfully wasn't too far. Ichigo prayed over and over in his mind Karin wasn't in as bad shape as he had imagined. The nurse at the reception desk easily recognized Rukia from earlier and led them to Karin's room. She had finally been stabilized and had to be given stiches for her head injury. Ichigo headed in quickly as soon as the nurse opened the door, running to Karin's side where she laid unconscious, but breathing. Bandages were wrapped snuggly around her arms and her face, and one around her head. She looked like she had been through a rough fight, but the nurse had explained that other than a few stiches here and there, Karin was all right. Ichigo breathed a huge sigh of relief, and slumped against a chair provided for him.

"Oh thank Kami-sama… I'm sorry I gave you such scare, Ichigo. I went into shock myself and freaked out. But I knew I had to let you know immediately." Rukia finally spoke in the calmed silence, her voice still shaking. Grimmjow had backed off and was leaning against one of the walls with his arms crossed, staring at Ichigo intently. Ichigo kindly smiled at Rukia, and stood up to pat her on the head.

"…Thanks. I really appreciate you for telling me this as soon as possible. I'm sure you were suffering too." Rukia's eyes tearing up once more, she sniffled, nodding her head as Ichigo smiled down on her. Soft knocking on the door brought everyone's attention. Grimmjow walked over and opened the door, and in walked Orihime, who had light bandaging on her face but otherwise was unscathed. Once she saw Ichigo her eyes watered, and her body shook as she tried speaking.

"I-I-Ichigo… I'm so s-sorry! I-It's my fault Karin-chan is like that! I had tried fighting them off, but there was t-too many of them… Karin-chan came as soon as I had screamed.. But one of them had a bat with them… A-and oh Kami-sama I'm so sorry!" Orihime sobbed and sniffled as she spoke, tears running down her face as she clenched her fists. She bowed swiftly, apologizing dozens of times and saying she was at fault. Ichigo finally couldn't take any more of the poor girl's breakdown, and went over to her, softly holding her shoulders and straightening her back up. He smiled at her, and Orihime continued to cry, trying to rub them away with her shirt sleeve.

"Orihime, it's fine. I'm glad you're all right, and so is Karin. Don't worry about it, okay? I'm happy you're both safe right now. It's not your fault. You did your best. So don't cry anymore, okay?" Ichigo spoke softly as if speaking to a child, and it surprised Grimmjow that the usually vicious demon-president could turn into such a soothing saint. It made Grimmjow in fact a bit jealous, Ichigo had never acted that way towards him before. Except for that kiss they had shared before all of this. That was probably something only Grimmjow had experienced from the orange-manned boy. It would be something he treasured. Orihime continued to sniffle into her wet sleeve, but she nodded her head. Ichigo smiled warmly at her, hugging her before doing the same to Rukia, who was still sobbing into her fist.

"…You know what? Why don't you two go on outside and get yourselves a drink? I'm pretty sure you're all thirsty from all the water works." Ichigo lightly chuckled as he opened the door for them. Rukia and Orihime both nodded their heads in agreement, giving Ichigo and Karin one last apologetic glance before stepping out. Before Ichigo could close the door, a dainty hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Ichigo jumped slightly, before glancing at the perpetrator. Magenta eyes were swimming with worry as light brown eyebrows were narrowed into a frown. Tsuki quickly dragged Ichigo into the room before he could utter a word, closing the door behind them. Letting go of him, Tsuki crossed her arms, staring worryingly at Karin's unconscious body. Grimmjow stepped beside Ichigo, giving the girl a once over.

"You know this girl, Ichigo?" Grimmjow muttered in a low voice. Ichigo broke out of his stupor and glanced back at Grimmjow, nodding.

"..Yeah. She's a friend and classmate of mine." Ichigo replied slowly. Tsuki turned her attention to the two, and walked up to Grimmjow, and for some reason he straightened up and tensed, as if she was some type of predator. This was pretty amusing seeing Grimmjow being nervous in front of someone for the first time, and a girl too, Ichigo thought. He hid his smile behind his fist as the two interacted. She observed Grimmjow for a good minute before she started to giggle. She stuck out a small, pale hand and her lips turned up into a smile.

"My name's Tsuki Gekko, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo's good friend and classmate. I hope you don't mind me suddenly rushing in like that." Tsuki chirped, and Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"…._Gekko_? As in _that _Gekko?" Grimmjow questioned, eyeing the girl cautiously. Ichigo looked over at the boy with confusion, and Tsuki returned the question with a dazzling smile. This apparently confirmed Grimmjow's thoughts and his face turned slightly pale.

"Holy shit, Ichigo, you made friends with the daughter of the largest _Yakuza _syndicate boss in Tokyo." Grimmjow breathed out. It was time for Ichigo's eyes to widen. His mouth dropped open and he turned his head to look at Tsuki, who was smiling innocently.

"Well, I can proudly say I'm not currently affiliated with any of my papa's business anymore, _right_, Ichigo?" She winked at him, and Ichigo could feel a threatening chill go down his spine.

"Y-Yeah, that's right. ….Anyways, how the hell would you know about that, Grimmjow?" Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow, who suddenly glanced away, as if trying to avoid his question.

"….Uh, my dad's pretty good friends with her dad, so they often met up. I never met his daughter though, even though he kept fucking bragging about how 'adorable and precious' his daughter was. Who knew it was someone you were friends with." Grimmjow casted a wary glance towards Tsuki, who grinned in return.

"My papa is always so silly, he keeps bragging about me to his friends, but when they speak up and ask to see me, he threatens them to never approach me unless they want a slow, painful death. That's why I never had many friends until I moved to Karakura!" She laughed jovially as she waved her hand around. The both of them looked at the girl worriedly with side glances. She quickly recovered, and cleared her throat. She stared at them with darkened, serious eyes. Ichigo gulped as he remembered those eyes when he bumped into her when he found out her secret.

"Anyways, about what I really came here for. Through some… Important sources, I found out that a certain new student has been trying to reek some havoc onto the school festival preparations. As you both know, this festival is a way of attempting to attract more female students to come over to Karakura High and raise the number of girls equal to boys. Someone's been going around and threatening the students and ruining their props and stands. It sounds fishy, and I thought you might want to hear this, since you're in charge of everything, Ichigo." She reported, walking over to Karin and softly brushing some hair out of her face. Ichigo frowned deeply when he heard everything.

"Someone's been wrecking with the festival preparations while I was gone? Who do you think the bastard could be?" Ichigo groused, and he started to pace the room. Grimmjow's eyes lowered, and he repressed a growl when he remembered a certain brat that tried fucking with him.

"I have a damn good idea who it might be." Grimmjow spoke up, Ichigo and Tsuki glancing up at him. Ichigo walked over towards him until he stood in front of him, eyes awaiting.

"..This all sounds like that kid that tried messing with me and then going to hypnotize you so you'd hate my fucking guts if you fell asleep," Ichigo's eyes widened. "He kept yapping on about how he hated girls and how he didn't want more of them to come over here, so he would take things into his own hands." Grimmjow ran a hand through his tousled hair, looking extremely annoyed. Tsuki clicked her tongue, an annoyed frown creasing her beautiful face. She reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out her pink cellphone. She quickly dialed some numbers and placed it next to her ear. As she waited, Ichigo and Grimmjow curiously looked at one another before looking back at the girl, who was stomping her little foot impatiently.

"..Hey, is this Nel? It's Tsuki, I was wondering if you could do some info search on someone for me." She spoke in a gruff voice, the image of a _Yakuza _seeming to be standing right in front of them. The conversation was brief, and she ended the call soon after. She pulled up a link and showed the phone to both of them. An image of young boy with snow-white spiky hair was shown, his turquoise eyes large and round, but his boyishly-handsome face was pulled into a deep scowl.

"This is our perpetrator. His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, seventeen years old, second year. He previously attended a local high school in a prefecture near Hokkaido, but moved due to his grandmother's depleting health, she's currently being treated at a well-known hospital in Tokyo. He doesn't have any relatives other than his grandmother and cousin, Momo Hinamori, who is a college student in Kyoto. He just enrolled into Karakura High a few days ago." Grimmjow whistled at the pretty decent amount of information that was given on the kid, but it was a walk in the park for _Yakuza _to fish for any kind of information they wanted. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed further.

"I still don't get it though. Why would he go that far to do something like tha-" Ichigo stopped immediately when his vision swam, and his legs wobbled. Grimmjow quickly grabbed a hold of him, helping him stand. Grimmjow's eyes were swimming in worry, and he walked Ichigo over to a chair, settling him down slowly. Tsuki rushed over, brushing the hair out of Ichigo's face and taking a good look at him. She frowned deeply when she got a view. The usual bright and fiery amber-brown eyes she saw were darkened and lost in lethargy, and dark underlines heavily marked his eye bags.

"Ichigo, you look like a mess. When was the last time you got actual sleep?" Tsuki chastised him, and it worried her further when Ichigo looked like he actually had to think about it.

"Um…. Well since the festival preparations started, I haven't been able to sleep until 3 in the morning… And on weekends I spend my time in cram school for upcoming exams, so I don't come back home until midnight… So…I guess maybe months ago?" Ichigo answered groggily, he frowned further when his vision swam again. He just felt so sleepy….

"Ichigo." Ichigo felt two warm hands touch his cheeks, and he managed to open his eyes wide enough so that he could see. Tsuki was already by Karin's side again, so in front of him was Grimmjow kneeling. Grimmjow's handsome face was marked by wrinkles in his forehead, his soft looking hair tousled and messy, and his lips looking so very kissable…..

"Ichigo if you keep looking at me like that I won't be able to hold myself back." Grimmjow's clear voice snapped Ichigo awake from his half-asleep stupor, and those azure eyes looked closer than they were before. Before he could reply, his lips were covered by Grimmjow's. It was soft and chaste, just like the one they had right before all of this in the student council room. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's feelings being poured into this kiss. It was soft and gentle because Grimmjow knew that Ichigo would freak out if he moved too fast and made it a full-out make-out session. It was warm and soothing, which made him close his eyes slowly. The sun was setting at last and he felt like Grimmjow and him were the only ones in the entire world. It was the best feeling he had felt and he wouldn't have it any other wa—

"_OUCH!_" pain seared through his face when his cheek was pinched roughly by tan fingers. His eyes snapped open and he slapped the hand away, cradling his throbbing cheek. His glare returned full force and he gritted his teeth.

"_What _the fuck was that for?!" Ichigo shouted angrily, Grimmjow standing back up and grinning wolfishly while Tsuki was laughing uncontrollably in the back.

"A nice little wake-up call for _Taichou_." Grimmjow replied with a sing-song voice. Tsuki's body was shaking due to her trying to hold back her laughter, and Grimmjow could be said for the same thing with that huge grin adorning his face. Ichigo glared darkly at Grimmjow before going up to him and clocking him right across the head with a balled fist. Grimmjow accepted the well-deserved hit, but his grin just made Ichigo all the more irritated.

"Yeah, well could you think of a better fucking way to keep me awake, you asshole?! You're really fucking lucky I'm tired right now or you'd be six feet under!" Ichigo groused. Grimmjow finally released a laugh.

"Not feeling that tired anymore though, right?" Grimmjow asked with his charming smile.

"Well of course not you idiot! You—" Ichigo stopped when he realized he was fully-awake again, at least for the time being.

"I saved myself from being hated by my one and only favorite maid." Grimmjow finished for him, Ichigo's face flushing pink. He shoved Grimmjow, which was done half-heartedly and his face burned with embarrassment.

"Shut up, you stupid perverted outer-space alien…" Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow smiled and leaned down to peck a kiss on Ichigo's forehead, which made the other teen just blush a shade darker.

"…And yours only." Grimmjow whispered in a lowered voice that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"If you two get any more sweet-and-lovey-dovey I'm going to get cavities." Tsuki deadpanned. Ichigo gasped when he remembered they had an audience and shoved Grimmjow strong enough for him to step back a couple spaces. He cleared his throat and walked over to Karin's bedside, ignoring the heated stare he was getting behind him. He glanced over at his little sister, who was still sleeping soundly. When he noticed a box of cookies and flowers on the opposite side of him on a table, he looked to Tsuki for an answer.

"I didn't get those. Orihime brought them in shortly after she was treated. There's a gift shop right across from the nurse's station so she got her something." Tsuki answered without having to break her stare from Karin as she went and fixed the blanket. A sudden idea popped into his head once seeing the box of cookies. His eyes lit up and he turned to Grimmjow, who was patiently waiting by the door once more.

"…Hey, Grimmjow?" Ichigo spoke softly.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow replied gruffly.

"Do you know how to make brownies?" After hearing the question, Grimmjow's face turned up into a grin when he caught onto the idea.

"Just who do you think you're talking to? Come on, I have the ingredients at my apartment." Grimmjow opened the door and waited for Ichigo to follow when he stopped and looked at Karin. Ichigo had taken a couple steps but stopped when he looked back at Karin and then Tsuki. She exchanged glances with both boys and after a moment took a deep breath and waved her hand dismissively. She gave them a small smile.

"I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry. I'll call you if she wakes up before you come back." Ichigo gave a deep bow of thanks and giving Karin one more glance and smile before turning around and walking out of the room, Grimmjow right behind him and throwing a quick grin at Tsuki. She watched the two from the window as they practically ran out of the hospital and towards Grimmjow's place. She giggled, looking back at Karin.

"You got a really great big brother, Karin-chan."

_At Grimmjow's apartment….._

Ichigo rolled up his shirt sleeves as Grimmjow began taking out the ingredients from the fridge and pantry. As they moved around grabbing bowls and pots, Grimmjow cleared his throat, catching Ichigo's attention, who was currently breaking up the pieces of chocolate bars.

"Y'know, I get that you want to make these for your sister, but why brownies of all things?" Ichigo had been waiting for that question ever since he mentioned the subject. Ichigo's face spread into a smile unconsciously.

"Mom always made brownies for us whenever we got injured badly or depressed. She had this special recipe that always brought a smile to our faces when she brought a whole plate of them to us. I loved chocolate to death, and Karin had the same kind of addiction. She was a picky eater back then, she wouldn't have any other brownies but Mom's. When Karin got in a fight with Yuzu's bullies and got her knee scraped pretty badly, she balled her eyes out. Yuzu started to cry too and it was another water works show. My mom got straight to work, I tried to help but I couldn't do much at my age, and she delivered fresh, warm brownies to them in 30 minutes. One bite stopped the tears and smiles popped out. She used to make them all the time, but ever since Dad left us with crippling debt she had to take up two jobs to keep us fed. She barely had time to herself anymore and we didn't want to burden her any more than we had to." Ichigo explained to Grimmjow, remembering the bright smiles on Karin and Yuzu's face when Masaki brought them over. Grimmjow's eyes softened and he smiled, going over to pet Ichigo on the head tenderly.

"It's great that you thought of this. I bet your sister is going to fall in love my brownies once she takes a bite of them." He grinned. Ichigo shook his head and chuckled at Grimmjow's enthusiasm. Afterwards, the two barely spoke as they worked diligently to make it in time before visiting hours were over. Soon the entire apartment was wafting in the sweet scent of chocolate as the brownies baked in the oven. Ichigo was seated by the island near the kitchen and tried not to yawn every time the urge appeared. When he couldn't resist and let one out, the clinking of a cup brought his attention in front of him. Grimmjow placed a mug filled with warm light-brown liquid that smelled heavenly. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow who was holding one as well and gave him a smirk.

"Thought this might help. Drink up while it's still hot." Ichigo blushed and gave a small smile and said his thanks before taking a sip of the drink. As expected, it was coffee, but Grimmjow had taken an extra step and added a pinch of what seemed like cinnamon and pumpkin spice along with a dense and rich creamer that complemented the choice of roast completely, leaving a pleasant and smooth taste in his mouth. Ichigo hummed in contentment, gulping down the drink thankfully. Grimmjow chuckled at the adorable reaction and took a sip from his own cup before glancing at the clock.

"Looks like in about five minutes we'll be good to go." Ichigo looked up from his cup and excitedly glanced at the clock. They still had about an hour before visiting hours were over. Ichigo turned his attention to Grimmjow, about to say something when he noticed the look on Grimmjow's face. It was the same exact expression he wore the night when Masaki had invited him for dinner. His face was scrunched up and pensive, but his eyes were narrowed and looked pained. _'….I'm just not used to that type of atmosphere is all.'_ That was what Grimmjow had told Ichigo when he asked why he was in such a rush to leave that night. It had been bothering Ichigo ever since he heard that, but he didn't want to push the subject since it wasn't even his business. But now… he couldn't stand that kind of look on Grimmjow, the proud and annoyingly-cocky grin suited him much better than this saddened one. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"Grimmjo—" _Ding! _The timer on the oven abruptly cut off Ichigo, and Grimmjow's attention directed over to it and walked towards it. Deflated, Ichigo slumped in his seat, not wanting to continue after that. _Maybe now's not the right time to ask. Hell, it's not any of my business. …And plus, it's not like I like him or anything.._ Ichigo's face flushed red when he remembered that he had not only been kissed once but _three _times by Grimmjow today. And not one had Ichigo refused. He was so embarrassed at himself. Ichigo jolted in his seat when he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked up sharply and found Grimmjow looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"You ready to go? I packed them in a sealed container so if she can't finish she can save them for the next day." He held up a plastic bag with the container inside. Ichigo chuckled nervously and snatched the bag quickly, jumping out of his seat and practically running to the door.

"Of course I am! Let's go!" Ichigo ran out the door while Grimmjow stood there, looking mildly confused. He brushed it off as the berry-maid just being jittery after a long stressful day and made his way out too.

_At the hospital….._

Ichigo knocked softly on the door, and when it opened to Tsuki standing there mid-yawn, he smiled softly at her. He glanced at Karin, who was still unconscious.

"The nurse came in not too long ago. She checked her vitals and everything seems all right. Hopefully she'll wake up soon. Oh, and I managed to _convince _the nurse to extend your visiting hours just a little bit." Tsuki winked at him at the last part, Ichigo giving her a smirk in return.

"Thanks for everything, Tsuki." She giggled, punching him playfully on the arm. He actually winced, she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Silly, you don't have to thank me! Anything for a good friend. Well, since you're both here now, I'll take my leave. Papa is probably worried witless about where I am! Bye-bye boys, don't get too frisky in here, remember your innocent little sister is here~!" She chirped, winking at the both of them before walking past them and the small click of the door signaling her departure. Ichigo's face burned and even Grimmjow felt a bit awkward remembering he kissed Ichigo in front of his albeit unconscious sister. Ichigo cleared his throat and briskly walked towards the curtains to close them when he heard a small, barely audible groan. He sharply turned around to find Karin's eyes blinking and her eyebrows knitted into a frown.

"Shit…That asshole made a homerun with my head…" She groaned as she lifted a hand to touch her bandaged head. Ichigo all but ran to her side, and wrapping his arms the best he could around her and squeezing her tightly. She winced, and looked confused for a moment before she noticed the very familiar patch of bright, spiky orange hair.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Karin questioned, glancing over at Grimmjow, who was by her bedside as well.

"Thank Kami-sama you're all right. You gave me a fucking heart attack, Karin! Never do that again okay?! You're at the hospital and I fucking just about sprinted to see you. But seriously, after Mom finds out about this she's going to go through cardiac arrest." Karin's eyes widened, but they softened as tears built up around her eyes. She hugged him back, and sniffled into his shirt.

"..I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect Orihime… Is she okay?" Karin looked around worriedly for the girl. Ichigo petted her head gingerly.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just got away with a scratch or two. You did great, kiddo. But never do that again. Shit, I'm still shaking." Karin smiled at him and Ichigo returned the gesture. Grimmjow watched the two interact, a small smile making way to his face as well. After a while, he cleared his throat, catching both of their attentions. He lifted the plastic bag in his hand and Ichigo beamed. He nodded his head in thanks and took it from him, putting it on Karin's lap. She looked up at him with confusion but when he opened it up the container her eyes lit up.

"No way… Are these Mom's brownies?" She asked breathlessly. Ichigo shook his head and watched as Karin's shoulder droop a bit.

"They're not, kid. But let me promise you you'll be blown away when you take a bite." Grimmjow spoke up, grinning when Karin's eyebrow cocked upwards. She glanced at Ichigo who nodded and grinned as well, before she went to pick one up and lifted it to her mouth, taking a small bite. She paused as she chewed, but soon her eyes widened drastically and began to eat the entire thing excitedly like a ravenous animal. She swallowed the last bite and a few minutes afterwards tears began building up in her eyes which worried Ichigo immensely. He hurriedly asked if there was something wrong with them or was she allergic to something when she choked a sob.

"…..These taste exactly like Mom's. I haven't had these since I was in elementary school. I really missed this. A lot. Thanks, Ichigo. And you too, Grimmjow. I'm sorry about all of this." She sobbed, smiling at both of them, who both grinned right back at her. Ichigo went and hugged her again, the three of them making small talk for quite a while and soon the nurse checked in once more, politely telling Ichigo and Grimmjow that visiting hours were over. They were told that Karin would stay overnight to make sure she wouldn't contract any infections from her injuries and should be able to be discharged by tomorrow evening. Ichigo had contacted Masaki afterwards and although she was still working at her shift in the shop she practically had a heart attack like Ichigo had predicted and said she would come to the hospital first thing in the morning and would take the day off. After saying goodbye to Karin one last time, they both exited the hospital, the sky illuminated by the moon and stars. Ichigo yawned once more, but he didn't feel tired at all. In fact, he was feeling completely refreshed. He was happy. He glanced at Grimmjow who grinned at him.

"Ready for an all-nighter?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Anytime with you, _Taichou_." Ichigo slapped him after Grimmjow gave him that lewd stare but they laughed it off, heading back to Grimmjow's apartment. There Grimmjow dutifully kept Ichigo awake by studying with him for the upcoming midterm.

_The next morning at school….._

Toshiro waited by the student council room, smirk evident on his face. He couldn't wait to see the devastated look on Grimmjow Jeagerjackes face when the loving attention of his precious student council president would be turned into disgust and hate. Everything was going accordingly to plan, the festival wouldn't be going on with him sabotaging the stands and booths, and he had hypnotized anyone that dared to even think of enrolling in this school. And now he would see his enemy weeping on the ground, his affections being squashed by his very own love—

"Oh, hey look it's Houdini. Were you waiting for little old me?" Toshiro turned sharply to find Grimmjow standing there, grin wide and proud. Not exactly what he expected. And standing next to him was a rather livid Ichigo. Toshiro gawked in confusion.

"I-I don't understand! You're supposed to have fallen asleep within 24 hours and loathe Grimmjow Jeagerjackes, not stand right next to him like an ally!" Toshiro exclaimed wildly. Ichigo cracked his knuckles as a menacing aura appeared.

"Yeah, you see about that, I decided to do an all-nighter and study with Grimmjow here. That kept me up _all _night. And I'm sure the little trick you decided would fun to place on me is expired. I also heard that you were ruining all the students and _my _hard work in preparations for the school festival. I'm sure you can properly explain yourself to me, Hitsugaya-san." Ichigo's cold smile sent shivers down Toshiro's spine and he shuddered. He gaped at him and Grimmjow who looked about ready to break something, that something being him.

"I….I just didn't want girls here! I hate them! All they do is just drool around guys and primp themselves in the mirror! And when they don't get their way they do whatever means necessary to get revenge! They…They scare me!" Toshiro blurted out in fear, his eyes widening. Grimmjow's eyebrow cocked upwards and Ichigo glared darkly at Toshiro. He stalked towards him, the other smaller boy unable to move due to his legs shaking unbearably. He stood at full height in front of him, and Toshiro suppressed a whimper.

"Listen, Hitsugaya-san. I know you're not a bad person. But, not all girls are like that. In fact, I can give you several names of girls I'm close to that are strong, independent and beautiful all the same without having to 'primp themselves'. All females have a right to attend this school fairly just like any other male. You are selfishly saying just because you fear them you don't want them to have a chance at education. That's bullshit, and you need to start looking at girls not as something you should hate but should understand. They are the same as you, human and wanting to continue their education and survive in the real world. And if you still don't understand, I will pummel the information into your head until you do. Do you understand, Hitsugaya-san?" Ichigo lectured the boy, his hardened stare strong and unbreakable. He had enough of women being neglected and mistreated just because they were what they were. Just like his mother. He clenched his fist as he waited for Toshiro to say something, who gawked at him with widened eyes. He snapped out of his stupor and looked away from Ichigo, his shoulders slumping and looking defeated.

"…I'm sorry. I guess you're right. Maybe I really have been too cynical. ….Please forgive me, I truly am sorry." Toshiro murmured in low voice, but bowed deeply to Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes softened when he felt the sincerity in his voice, and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's all right, as long as you understand what you did was wrong. I expect a formal apology to all the students and stands that you wrecked by tomorrow. Also, serving as punishment you will be placed to work in a station of Grimmjow's choice since you caused him trouble. No exceptions." Toshiro's face flushed pale when he heard the last sentence. Grimmjow had the hugest face-eating grin on and he chuckled lowly.

"This is going to be sweet, Houdini." Toshiro gulped as Grimmjow grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off. Ichigo followed suit just to make sure the blue-manned male wasn't going overboard but agreed wholeheartedly on his choice. Toshiro looked about ready to puke. It was class 2-4's 'Maid Café'. The girls stationed there squealed in delight when they saw the adorable boy and dragged him off to fawn over him and give him directions on what to do. Grimmjow was grinning the entire time even though he could feel the deadly glares Toshiro sent his way. As they left the boy to his partial doom, Ichigo wobbled and Grimmjow easily steadied the other. The ochre-brown eyes looked about as tired as they could possibly be, and dark eye-bags adorned his face to complete the look of utter exhaustion. Grimmjow kept glancing at his wrist watch, and grinned once it hit the hour mark. He grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and pulled the shocked berry into a hug. Ichigo yelped, not expecting the sudden action.

"Grimmjow, what are you doin—"

"You made it, _Taichou_. Congrats on staying up a whole fucking day." Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard the statement. He looked up at a grinning Grimmjow and he couldn't resist but to laugh and smile as well. He hugged him back tightly. He had made it the whole day without falling asleep, making sure that the so-called hypnosis Toshiro inflicted on him wore off. Which meant he didn't have to hate Grimmjow unconditionally. Not that he liked Grimmjow of course.

"Hey, don't you think I deserve some kind of reward for being such a loyal bodyguard, _Taichou_?" Grimmjow purred, eyeing Ichigo lewdly. Instead of the predicted blush that donned Ichigo's face, a soft smile spread across it instead. Lifting himself on his heels, Ichigo closed his eyes and placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest, leaning up and pecking him on the lips. Grimmjow's eyes widened dramatically, appalled that the prude student council president would do something like this. Ichigo released his hold and Grimmjow's arms fell limply to his sides, Ichigo patting his chest once more before giving a smirk.

"Well, I'll be taking a short nap in the student council room to catch up on some sleep. Keep an eye out for me will you, _bodyguard_." Ichigo slid the doors open and stepped inside. Grimmjow stood there dumbfounded. Slightly aroused, but dumbfounded. When he shook himself from his stupor, he felt something move in his chest pocket. Reaching in, he found a neatly packaged, single brownie. His chest flowed with warmth and the largest warm smile came to his face. He followed suit and walked into the student council room, closing the door behind him. Ichigo was fast asleep at his desk, his arms folded underneath his head as a makeshift pillow. Grimmjow snorted at how wide Ichigo's mouth was open while the boy was lightly snoring. He walked over and sat on the desk, staring at the other as he slept. Grimmjow remembered the sweet smile that adorned Ichigo's face, and his heart skipped a beat. He reached out and gingerly petted his head, the other unconsciously leaning into it as comfort. Leaning down, Grimmjow kissed the boy's forehead softly, letting his lips stay on there a little longer. After a while, he releases, smiling down on the boy.

"I'm devoted to you and you only, _Taichou_. Be sure that I'll keep my promise."

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm done for today! *collapses* That was way longer than I expected, but I really wanted to make up for the long wait! I appreciate every single one of you that read, reviewed, favorite-d and followed! You guys have no idea how much this all means to me, I never expected one small idea to become such a big hit, and it's thanks to all of you! Thank you for following along with these two dorks for this long, please be expect more of these adorable moments in the chapters to come! It's not over yet in a long shot! Remember to drop a lovely review! You guys are the best. <strong>


End file.
